


Hanger Bay

by Sidneystarr



Series: Nontradtional A/B/O dynamics [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ass up face down kink, BDSM, Bottom Alpha, Breeding, Breeding Press, Bunny Boy, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuck, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Cuntboy, Desperate Sex, Desperation Play, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sadism, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Feminization, Gender Issues, Group Sex, Hair Kink, Intersex, Intersex Character, Light BDSM, Lordis, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misgendering, Molestation, Mpreg, Netorare, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Onahole, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rape Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Rutting, Sexual Harassment, Squirting, Tattoos, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vouyer, Vouyerism, ahego, ahego face, blowjob, cumflation, dildo, exhibitionist, grool, heat - Freeform, in heat, just a conga line of trauma, mech sex, no comfort, ntr, sex in a mech, striptease, tease, trapped in a small space and used kink idk what that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidneystarr/pseuds/Sidneystarr
Summary: When Kieran first started studying to be a mech pilot, he didn’t expect to be the only Omega there. Neither did he expect to find a deceptively unalphaish Alpha with a possessive and overbearing boyfriend. After Ming Sheng quite literally saves Kieran's ass they become fast friends but an unexpected addition puts their friendship to the test.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nontradtional A/B/O dynamics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590811
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Hanger Bay: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 seems to think this is a finished piece of it’s not!

AU where everyone pilots mechs! Next chapter is sex.

The mech Bay was empty that night, most of the mech Pilots had gone home leaving Kieran to his own devices. The young Omega sprawled out across the kananpoika’s surface, engrossed in a quick play match. His eyes crossed while Long blond hair framed his green eyes, his vision aids fuzzy from the lack of blinking.

He flipped himself onto his stomach, tongue sticking out of his mouth like a little pink dot as he refocused his eyes. His Dva seemed to be getting flanked by a tracer, outmanuvered in a corner he knew he’d die in soon. Three seconds ticked till the match ended, if only he could get away from the stupid tracer... slamming slender fingers down on the shift key Kieran forced the Mech forwards, rocketing Dva onto the control point. Immediately, enemy fire rained from all directions.

Shit. His mech exploded in seconds, the petite Korean girl ejected from it, lasting only a few seconds before dying to concentrated reaper fire.

“Defeat!” The announcer boomed, a bright red tag flashing on the front of his laptop screen. Kieran groaned, pushing his face into the kananpoika’s shiny black surface. Ten defeats in a row and no victories made Kieran start to feel a little dejected. Shutting his anime sticker ridden laptop, the lean Omega stretched out on the mech’s hood. He’d spent way too Long in the mech Bay, most of his friends had gone home while he’d mucked around with the various mech models and played video games.

The room would close up soon and with that Kieran would undoubtedly be kicked out from the room. A crying shame, Kieran thought, since the room had the best wifi in the whole of Nintura.

Grabbing his pink Dva hoodie Kieran slipped it over the scandalously tight black bodysuit and it’s assorted thigh and back cutouts. He’d have to be home soon, only to face the nagging of his Mother and Father. Kieran, clean your room, Kieran, feed Mikhail for once, Kieran, stop leaving your socks on the floor. Kieran sighed, as happy as his parents had been when he’d gotten a job his lasse-faire attitude towards work and life in general exasperated the hardworking Finns.

Packing up his laptop into his bag, Kieran made his way out the abandoned mech Bay. He hoped he could take the Long route home this time, to minimise conversation with his parents.

He’d made it halfway down the elegant glass catwalk that separated the mech Bay from the pilot school when he realised with a little jolt that he left his laptop charger in kananpoika. He briefly considered coming back tommorow for it, but Kieran knew his rather pathetic win loss record deserved correcting if he ever had a shot at becoming a pro gamer. He would have to retrieve the charger, not only for his rank but for his personal pride.

The mech Bay has still been open when he’d returned, the pitch black of the hanger only punctuated by the faint flicker of charging port lights. Loathe to reach for the light switch, Kieran fumbled around in the dark trying to locate his charger. kananpoika hadn’t moved from her spot, the chicken mech still stationary as if she’d eaten a little too much. Kieran stumbled around in near total darkness, eventually locating kananpoika, the garishly round design of his mech a sore thumb compared to the sleek and sharp designs of the mechs next to him. He climbed kananpoika unsteadily, the whipcord musculature in his legs straining to keep balance as he scaled the large mech.

Right at the top of kananpoika had been a shiny black object, just like his laptop charger. He felt around for the device; the suspicious warmth suggesting that it’d been used recently. That was strange, Kieran hadn’t used the charger anytime recently so it should’ve been cold. He felt his hands close around something warm, grabbing it he yanked it towards him.

The object held a surprising amount of resistance alongside a petrified yelp as the object - or rather person was dragged forwards and straight into Kieran.

The person had been surprisingly heavy, dragging Kieran off of the shiny reflective surface of kananpoika and onto the hanger floor. Kieran landed with an oof, the wind knocked clean out his chest. He struggled to breathe; crushed under the weight of the smaller yet suspiciously heavy person. He hadn’t been injured, the kananpoika ose enough to the ground so any injuries sustained from a fall would’ve been superficial.

“Ouch! What the hell genius?” The person, almost certainly male cried out.

“Never mind that,” Kieran said dusting himself off. “Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing on top of kananpoika?”

“I’m the serviceman dumbass.” The man replied, springing to his feet, Long wavy hair now a messy halo around his heart shaped face.

“Explain what you’re doing on kananpoika then!”

“I,” the man said adjusting his very messy hair back in place. “ am cleaning your ship dummy.”

“Oh...” Kieran mumbled, feeling his face and ears heat up.

“What’re you doing here?” The man questioned. “Most mech Pilots don’t usually stay here so late.”

“I don’t wanna go home.” Kieran scratched the back of his head as he fiddled with the wire of his laptop.

“Why not? There’s food and warm beds at home, nothing but cold mechs and electricity here.”

“My parents yell at me if I go home.”

“Maybe it’s because you always stay late.” The janitor replied, jumping back on top of kananpoika.

“I’m sure it’s not that.” Kieran retorted.

“Whatever...” the man ignored Kieran as he continued to mop the sides of kananpoika, cleaning off any dirt and grime gathered in between the mech’s attachments. The janitor seemed to be smaller than Kieran but slightly more built, with the naturally mesomorphic frame characteristic of Alphas. Soft black and white striped ears perched atop his head and a fluffy tuft of fur curled around the rear end of his he grey jumpsuit. Under the jumpsuit he wore the same white bodysuit the servicemen wore, before they became mechanics wherein they’d upgrade to a blue one.

“So uh...” Kieran began as he watched the young man clean the mech. “I need to get my charger. I left it here.”

“Oh, the one with the band stickers on it right?” The man remarked, pointing to the countertop, now completely covered in useless scrap metal and junk.

Kieran dug through the pile of objects, trying to find his charger among the mess. He knew the charger had to be in there, among the piles of junk and bric brac.

“Good evening Kieran Helminen. It is, ten thirty-three PM Ninturan time. What do you wish to do?” The monotone voice of kananpoika piped up from the hanger, startling Kieran enough to get him to drop a few piles of junk.

“The hell!” He yelped, whirling around instinctively to face the serviceman.

“I’m sorry!” The serviceman replied, wringing his hands in the air. The mech, now switched on crackled with energy as it waddled around the room.

“What did you do?” Kieran ran over to the mech, desperately trying to find a command that switched off the mech.

“Nothing? All I did was try to clean it’s hull. I swear.”

Running up to the now waddling kananpoika Kieran tried to grasp onto the slippery chassis so he could get into the cockpit. The little chicken seemed to have other things on her mind, choosing instead to hop around the room like an angry chicken. Kieran was left hopelessly running behind the mech in an attempt to catch up to her.

“Help me!” He yelled.

“How? Aren’t mech Pilots the ones who can stop mechs?” The man had joined Kieran in his little chase to catch kananpoika.

“I never actually did pay attention to that...” Kieran muttered, grabbing hold of kananpoika’s stubby leg.

“What the -? How do you stop your mech then?!” The man gelled, finally latching on to kananpoika’s other leg.

“I usually just ride around for a bit and then hop off!” Kieran said, scaling the mech’s legs. He reached cockpit of kananpoika, popping off the top before sliding in.

“Okay then do that!” The man yelled from his position on the mech’s legs.

“Sure!” Kieran dropped into a lying position, positioning himself so he was flat on his stomach. Grabbing the controls, he activated the command to accelerate. Kananpoika blipped in response, thrusters heating up as they began to charge.

“Not now dumbass! Let me hop off first!” The man yelled, his shouts drowned out by the din of the revving kananpoika.

“What?” Kieran yelled through the noise, his hearing muffled by a pair of black headphones.

“I said wait and let me go!”

“You want a go?”

“No let me GO!”

“Okay!” Kieran shouted, using kananpoika’s hand cannon to grab the man, hoisting him up into the mech’s cockpit. The young man landed with a thump, both individuals squished together uncomfortably in the cramped mech.

“I said let me go! Not give me a go!” The young man yelled, struggling in the cockpit.

The man huffed, poking around in the mech’s command centre. He pushed and prodded at kananpoika’s buttons, trying to find an off switch. He pushed a large blue button, then a green one and then a red one.

“What’re you doing with my mech?” Kieran asked, poking the man.

“If you hit these buttons in the correct order you can pull a killswitch on the mech. Bypasses the standard shutdown procedures.” He mumbled. He fiddled with the buttons a little more until eventually, a soft click was heard from kananpoika.

“That’s it! I think we can get off n-“ the man began, suddenly cut off by the sound of kananpoika firing up it’s thrusters.

“Nitro boost engaged. Getting ready for launchoff in ten,” kananpoika beeped.

“Oh fuck no!” The man said, frantically pressing buttons.

“What’s going on?” Kieran asked, craning his neck to check on the man.

“Look,” the man said, pressing his head into his hands. “I’m gonna need your help here.” He pointed at the UI panel.

“Nine, eight,” kananpoika beeped.

“The mech is gonna rev it’s thrusters and send us straight to kingdom come unless you do something about it.” He said. “Please tell me you paid attention in pilot class.”

Kieran felt a wide, Cheshire Cat grin spread across his face. Him? Piloting a mech outside of the school’s compounds? He was meant for this! Firing up the mech’s engine, Kieran manoeuvred kananpoika in the direction of the hanger doors. At this rate kananpoika would almost certainly tear a hole through the hanger doors, Kieran had to act and he had to act fast.

“Seven, six...” kananpoika chirped, vibrating slightly as it’s boosters fired up to charge.

“We’ve gotta do something, now! Don’t you have emergency protocols for this?” The man yelled, banging on the mech’s hull.

“We do,” Kieran began, fiddling with the joysticks of his mech. “But I didn’t pay attention!”

“The fuck?!” The man said, exasperated. We’re gonna die here, in this stupid fucking chicken of a mech!”

“You know what,” he added, leaning over to shove Kieran out the way. “Let me handle this.” Grabbing tight on the joysticks, the man reoriented kananpoika so that the rotund hulk faced forwards and in the direction of the emergency escape system. If kananpoika crashed through the glass they’d have a better chance of surviving the impact than slamming straight against the walls.

The stubby mech was shaking furiously, her legs tucking in her body as she prepared to hurl herself forwards.

“Five, four...”

The man ducked the head of kananpoika down low, bracing for impact as the mech began to move towards the system slowly.

“Three, two...” kananpoika’s engine roared, heat energy radiating from her thrusters.

“One!” The man and kananpoika said at the same time, both mech and men sent hurtling forwards into the glass panel.

The panel shattered as the monstrous hulk of a mech slammed through it, raining glass shards down the hanger. Kananpoika took off into the midnight sky, thrusters radiating a strange yellow glow.

“Jesus Christ you really saved our asses there, I don’t know how to thank you.” Kieran said as kananpoika glided effortlessly through the skies outside the academy.

“Just pay attention in class.” The man replied, letting out the breath he’d been unexpectedly holding in all this while.

They flew through the skies bordering the academy for a while, stopping occasionally to let kananpoika’s engine cool off. They eventually landed on a small elevation, more mound of dirt than hill and grounded kananpoika. She sat, neatly perched on top of the mound of dirt as she watched them intently through the black haze of her pilot dome.

There they both sat, cushioned by soft heather grass sandwiched between dirt and the clear night sky. Stars twinkled in the background, flitting in and out of existence as they illuminated the night.

“You know I never actually got your name.” Kieran’s clear voice cut through the serene silence of the night.

“My name is Zhang Ming Sheng. You?”

“Ah, Kieran, Kieran Helminen.”

The man nodded in acknowledgment, turning to face the moon, strips of light radiating down tanned skin and through coyly placed cut outs in his white bodysuit.

“Treasure that mech. Not everyone gets to pilot it.” He said.

“Why not?”

“Lots of things. Sometimes people fail the tests, sometimes they get nauseous in the mechs or their parents don’t approve.” Ming Sheng walked over to the mech, stroking its shiny black chassis. “Sometimes they’re me. Zhang Ming Sheng, bringer of bad fucking luck.” He pointed his thumb to his chest, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

“Do you wanna pilot this mech?” Kieran asked, getting up and walking closer to the young man.

“Maybe.”

“So why can’t you then?”

“As I said,” Ming Sheng said, stretching as he toyed with a stray wire. “I’m Zhang Ming Sheng, bringer of bad fucking luck.” He slumped across the mech’s chassis, using her as a makeshift sofa.

“But you piloted kananpoika well didn’t you?” Kieran tried, joining Ming Sheng on top of the mech.

“Doesn’t matter if you fail the tests or if you get simulation sickness from being in it. My parents would kill me big time if they found out I signed up to pilot mechs. I’m a failure enough as is.” Ming Sheng rolled over, hugging one of kananpoika’s mini cannons.

“Within academy hours.”

“Huh?” Ming Sheng perked up.

“Once the school closes for the night there won’t be anyone around.” Kieran began. “Which means we can do whatever we want!”

“That’s not how it works.”

“So? That means...”

“You’re suggesting I...”

“Pilot the mech after school!” Kieran finished, jumping up from his lying position on the mech.

“Kieran you are absolutely batshit insane.” Ming Sheng said, dusting himself off. “But,” he placed a hand on Kieran’s shoulder. “Also a fucking genius.”

“It’s when you come in to do cleaning anyway so I don’t think anyone should be in.” Kieran added, jumping back into kananpoika’s cockpit. He waved for Ming Sheng to follow him into the cockpit.

“We should go back now.”

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I still have to fix the glass window remember?” Kieran said, pushing a few buttons which caused Kananpoika to open her hatch. Now there was more room, enough for two people to sit, or rather comfortably lie in her cockpit. Ming Sheng shrugged, hoisting himself into the cockpit effortlessly.

“You Pilot your mech really strange. Like you’re lying down or something.” Ming Sheng remarked as he slid in next to Kieran.

Even though there’d been more room in the mech it still squeezed the two young men together uncomfortably, Kieran’s right leg pushed against Ming Sheng’s left.

Kieran seemed to know how to perform standard takeoff procedures, effortlessly boosting Kananpoika off of the grassy mound. She sailed through the thick summer sky, cutting a trail in black with streaks of yellow light as they flew back to the academy.

Ming Sheng seemed suspiciously quiet the whole trip, staring into the distant expanse of the night sky.

“Hey,” Kieran said, poking at him with his index finger. “That’s capricornus.” He used kananpoika’s left Cannon to point at a nearby constellation. Ming Sheng didn’t respond, staring intently at what seemed to be thin air.

“Hey!” Kieran repeated, louder this time as he jabbed Ming Sheng under his left ear, causing the red appendage to twitch. Ming Sheng yelped, glaring at the Omega as he massaged his ear.

“What was that for?”

“I wanted to show you the stars. Thought you might like them.” Kieran replied.

Ming Sheng snorted, rolling his eyes with mock indignation.

“They are nice.” He huffed, craning his head to look at the mess of twinkling spots that dotted the sky.

“Do you think...” Kieran began.

“What?”

“That they have souls?”

“You mean the stars?” Ming Sheng asked.

“Yeah, sometimes I wonder the stars are alive. And if they’re looking down on us and thinking, wow what small ants we are.”

“Wouldn’t that be creepy though?” Ming Sheng said, puzzled.

“I know but also, fascinating.” Kieran smiled, refocusing his attention on the night sky. “I wanna explore the cosmos one day!” He threw his hands in the air, Kananpoika’s Cannon arms rising in a show of celebration.

“Promise me you’ll come along?” He added, turning to face Ming Sheng.

There he was, face partially obscured by the dim twilight, elflike Nordic features flitting in an out of Ming Sheng’s vision. He smiled, a warm smile dripping with honey and lemons, one that stretched from corner to corner like a hungry cat. Ming Sheng felt a lump gather in his throat; the young Omega looked absolutely ethereal in the moonlight - like the dappling moonlight that danced across his mech.

“Y-yeah, I’ll try my best.” Ming Sheng stuttered, forcing himself to look away.

“Alright! Don’t miss the next test! You better pass this one!” He exclaimed, sending Kananpoika into overdrive.

When they arrived back at the academy, they’d spent a good few hours repairing the gaping hole in the hanger Bay, stopping only at the crack of dawn. Finally, completely exhausted and drained from working the night Kieran left the hanger leaving Ming Sheng with the saccharine sweet aftertaste of honey, lemon and statuesque blonds. He’d have to go home, his next class was at twelve and he’d be damned if he missed it.

Ming Sheng reached into his red duffel bag, rifling through the mess that carried all his personal effects. Surely he had his access card with him, with the way he worked Ming Sheng almost never took anything out of his bag. His hands closed around something black and slippery smooth, pulling it out he came face to face with the iconic black charger from before, covered in a mess of metal stickers. He’d recognised a few bands, Kieran must’ve enjoyed listening to the same music as he did. Sighing, Ming Sheng dumped the charger back in his duffel bag.

He figured he’d be seeing his new Friend soon.


	2. Hanger Bay: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s the gratuitous smut. Kinks: cucking, NTR, trapped, Dubcon, knotting, bottom alpha top omega, cheating, cuntboy.
> 
> Basically Ming Sheng gets trapped in between a rock and a hard place.
> 
> CW: VERY dubcon, bothering on sexual harassment.
> 
> Mood - bad at love by Halsey.

“Wow you have a nice house!” Kieran said, stretching out languidly on the large four poster bed of the home. He’d spread his legs out wide, exposing a deliciously built body with curves in just the right places.

Ming Sheng tried to look away, the bodysuit Kieran wore left little to the imagination.

“It’s my boyfriend’s house but thanks anyway.” He replied, fiddling absentmindedly with a stray thread on his hoodie.

“Why do you live with him?” Kieran’s clear voice danced in his ears, sticking to his brain and travelling down to his loins. 

“Saves money. My parents didn’t wanna buy accommodation for me.” 

“Oh, it’s a nice house anyway!” Kieran jumped to his feet, walking over to the gaming PC in the corner of Ming Sheng’s room.

“Cool computer. Where’d you buy this from?” Kieran bent over to check the specs of the computer, exposing a little more than was essential to Ming Sheng. 

“Uh I had it custom made.” Ming Sheng struggled to fight the growing heat in his cheeks, stuffing his face into his hoodie sleeve. His heart nearly skipped a beat when Kieran bent down into a doggy position, ass up with his face plastered to the ground. Ming Sheng had to remind himself that he had a boyfriend, one that loved him very much and would be coming home very, very soon. 

“How do you turn it on?” Ming Sheng’s breath hitched in his throat, why did that man have to say such things, with that filthy mouth of all things! Ming Sheng tried to staunch the flood of raunchy thoughts in his head, making a memo to buy a bunny dildo sometime or another. 

“You push the button on the side.” He managed to blurt out through the hoodie sleeve. Kieran nodded, pushing the large button on the side of the PC. The computer screen however, stayed blank.

“Strange, it didn’t work.” Kieran said, grabbing hold of a wire among the mess of cables and plugs underneath the desk.

“I put it in?” Ming Sheng nearly choked on his own spit, his body and face now uncomfortably hot. He felt his privates swell uncomfortably with lust, his underwear soaked with slick lubrication. A keening ache started in his hole, spreading to his clit as it pulsed uncomfortably. 

“Yeah, you put it in.” Ming Sheng forced out through clenched teeth.

“It won’t go in.” The sound of Kieran jabbing the wire into the PC repeatedly dampened Ming Sheng’s burning need, while irritating it served to remind Ming Sheng of Kieran’s supposedly unattractive idiocy.

“Maybe you can help?” Kieran asked, gesturing for the young man to come over. 

Ming Sheng gulped, carefully arranging his hoodie to conceal any signs of arousal. He walked over to Kieran crouching down at the bottom of the desk. 

“You need to crawl in baby. I don’t think you can reach the wire from here.” 

Ming Sheng bent over on all fours, trying to shake filthy thoughts from his mind as he crawled into the small space under the desk. With Kieran kneeling over him with his ass hanging out, the position was extremely compromising. He tried to reach into the desk space and grab the wires but his arms were too short. The PC has clearly been detached from its wires beforehand and would have to be manually reconnected.

“Go deeper...” Kieran mused, unmoving from his position directly behind Kieran’s plump ass.

Ming Sheng bit his lip, feeling the uncomfortable slick coating his boxer briefs. The crotch of his boxers had to be completely soaked at this point with all the horrendously uncomfortable swelling in his cunt. Lowering his torso onto the carpeted floor of the bedroom, he reached deep into the desk. He’d bent into a near exaggerated lordis, ass up in the air for Kieran to leer at with his face pushed flat against the carpet as he pushed himself into the crawl space.

He fiddled with the mess of wires, trying to find one that would connect to the HDMI port. The wires were so hopelessly tangled he doubted he would be able to find the right wire that connected to the PC. 

He’d been fiddling with the wires under the crawlspace when he felt something brush against his ass. He tried his best to ignore the sensation, it’d been soft and smooth, almost like someone’s hand. 

“It’s nice...” he heard Kieran mutter. Ming Sheng tried his best to ignore the blond’s honey sweet voice, fighting the urge to tear his clothes off and present himself to the statuesque Omega.

“Your ass,” Kieran added and Ming Sheng could feel something stroking against his bottom, rubbing it in gentle circles. 

Fuck! Ming Sheng wasn’t ready for this. He squirmed against Kieran’s touch, figuratively caught between a rock and a hard place. Kieran continued to stroke his ass, running soft hands across his curved ass. He felt the tall Omega play with his slit, running his thumb across the swelling clit. Ming Sheng moaned, keening into his touch with wanton need. 

“I didn’t know you were a girl.” Kieran mused, pushing the tip of his finger into Ming Sheng’s clothed sex.

“I’m not a girl!” Ming Sheng bristled through the haze of arousal.

“Girl or not,” Kieran replied, voice Low and breathy. “You look fucking hot with your ass up and face down like this.” 

Ming Sheng felt Kieran tug at the waistband of his shorts, peeling off the thin layer of clothing. A wave of cool air hit him, contrasting the burning need in the pits of his loins as Ming Sheng felt Kieran swipe at his slickened sex. He shivered,feeling a finger slide into him almost effortlessly. 

The intrusion was a welcomed one, the finger pushing and prodding at his slick walls searching for his G-spot. Ming Sheng yelped as the finger pushed against the characteristically ribbed structure, hard enough to make him melt from pleasure. He pushed against against the finger as it pushed into the spot, harder this time as Kieran hooked his finger against the ribbed gland.

Ming Sheng pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to stop any moans from escaping his lips as Kieran fingered his pussy.

He could feel Kieran’s thumb pushing against his clit, rubbing the engorged nub with the pads of his fingers. Ming Sheng groaned, pushing his face into the shag carpet; with the way Kieran worked he was going to cum fast and in his co-pilot’s hands. 

“I’m gonna-“ Ming Sheng yelled, causing Kieran to abruptly withdraw his slick fingers from his hot, wet cunt. Ming Sheng whined, pressing his ass up against Kieran. His body burned with arousal, being edged to the point of orgasm only to have it withdraw from him all of a sudden left him hungry for more.

“Nope!” Kieran purred, wiping his fingers off on Ming Sheng’s pert ass.

“The hell? Put it back in!” Ming Sheng whined.

He felt something against his heated hole, something large around round not slim like Kieran’s fingers. The feeling of the smooth head of his co-Pilot’s cock gently nudging open his wet folds snapped Ming Sheng out of his sex-addled daze. 

He had a Boyfriend that he loved very much, one that was coming back soon. If he walked in on Kieran and him doing god knows what he’d be dead. Ming Sheng opened his mouth to protest-

Only to be silenced by Kieran ramming the entirety of his thick cock into his dripping wet pussy. Kieran let out an audible moan, fucking into the Alpha’s warm cunt as his hands held his ass in an iron-like grip. 

Ming Sheng felt himself stop breathing for just a hot second; the intrusion was so foreign yet so fucking welcome as he was slowly, but surely split open by Kieran’s pulsing cock. He found himself grabbing onto the shag carpet as breathy moans escaped his lips. Kieran’s dick was much larger than his boyfriend’s and Ming Sheng wondered if he’d ever be able to go back to his boyfriends tiny pecker as Kieran forced the rest of his rapidly hardening length into Ming Sheng’s warm, inviting pussy.

Kieran pulled Ming Sheng’s ass up higher so that his cock lined up with the Alpha’s G-spot. He pushed his dick deep into Ming Sheng again, this time scraping hard against his G-spot. Ming Sheng moaned, bucking his hips into Kieran’s as the young blond fucked into him.

The pleasure was intense and overbearing, pulsating hard and heavy against Kieran’s cock as he slid in and out of the Alpha’s cunt. Ming Sheng growled with primal lust, slamming down against Kieran’s hips in tandem to his thrusts. He was losing it, consciousness slipping from the direct stimulation of his G-spot. Ming Sheng’s eyes rolled back against his head when Kieran pushed against the textured spot inside of him with the head of his cock, tongue lolling from his mouth ever so slightly. 

Kieran was in seventh heaven, the slender Omega fucking into the boy like a bitch in heat, raking dulled claws down his back. He panted, dragging the Alpha closer into him so he could fuck him deeper, faster and harder. His cock scraped against the Alpha’s pussy, exploring and pushing and opening bits of him his Boyfriend and his skinny Omega cock could only have dreamed of.

Through the haze of lust and sex Ming Sheng wondered if Omegas naturally got this big, or if it had just been sheer luck of the draw. None of the Omegas he’d slept with before had been so well endowed, their cocks usually small and soft.

“Sheng, I’m back!” An unmistakably male voice rang out from the living room.

Shit. Ming Sheng snapped back to earth from his sex induced trance, muscles tensed with surprise. The sudden contraction of his pussy walls earned him a moan from Kieran, the Omega’s cock nearly forced out from his cunt.

“Kieran! Pull out! It’s my fucking Boyfriend!” He whispered, trying to grab hold of the Omega.

“So what?” Kieran didn’t seem to pay heed to him, continuing to fuck into the Alpha. 

“I might get evicted! Or thrown out! Or fucked over by hi-“ Ming Sheng began, only to be silenced by an especially rough thrust right in his A-spot.

“Just keep quiet then.” Kieran purred, stroking the Alpha’s back as he continued to fuck him into the rug. Kieran ran slim fingers through Ming Sheng’s hair, untangling knots as he continued to thrust into the man.

Ming Sheng whimpered, muffling his moans with his hands to avoid alerting his Boyfriend. He could hear the man plodding around in the living room outside, looking through some shopping bags.

“Sheng, where are you? I brought something nice from that shop you liked!” Shit. His stupid boyfriend and his tiny fucking dick were closer now, climbing up the stairway to the master bedroom. Kieran continued to fuck him, draping his lithe body over the Alpha as he pushed into him with slow, deliberate thrusts. 

The pleasure was white hot now, searing and tearing a molten core through his insides. Ming Sheng tried to stifle a moan, biting down on his hand as Kieran ground down hard against his A-spot. 

“Not in the guest room?” His Boyfriend said as Ming Sheng heard the door slide shut from the room next door. Fuck, Ming Sheng was close. Kieran seemed to pick up on this as well, his thrusts getting more and more disorganised as he fucked into Ming Sheng’s pussy wildly. 

From his rather compromising position behind the desk, Ming Sheng could hear the sound of footsteps. Fuck, his Boyfriend was close - now right outside the door. Ming Sheng could feel his body seizing up against Kieran’s cock; he was close. He felt a warm pressure bubbling from his insides, a sensation not unlike that of needing to pee. He bit down against his hand harder, he really couldn’t afford to lose it right now with his Boyfriend right outside the bedroom door. 

He heard the sound of a knock against the bedroom door and the sound of his Boyfriend’s voice, once music to his ears, now an annoying whine. 

He couldn’t contain himself any longer and as Kieran ground against his sensitive spots once more he reached around to palm at the Alpha’s clit causing him to finally tip over the edge. Ming Sheng moaned into his hand, his body writhing with pure pleasure as he came hard on his co-pilot’s pulsating cock. The rhythmic contractions of Ming Sheng’s pussy walls pushed Kieran over tipping point, burying his face into Ming Sheng’s hair to silence his moans as he came into the Alpha’s hot, wet hole. 

“Oh sorry to bother you! I’ll come back later when you’re done jacking off.” His Boyfriend said waking away from the bedroom door, seemingly unaware of the two men on the other side.

Kieran could feel the familiar contractions of a donut shaped ring of muscular tissue curling around the tip of his cock, locking it in place as he pumped load after load of hot cum into the Alpha’s pussy. 

“Fuck.” Ming Sheng panted, struggling to free himself from the desk space where he’d been trapped in. “Did we just knot?”

“Seems like it.” Kieran replied, wiping sweat from his brow. He looked down at the mess that was his Co-pilot’s cunt, now drooling and dripping with a mixture of his cum and the Alpha’s own pussy juices.

“That will be a bitch to take care of.” 

“You don’t say.” Kieran said, grabbing hold of the Alpha’s waist and dragging him out of the narrow space he’d been holed up in. 

“How Long before this goes down anyway?” He added, the ring of tissue now pinching the sensitive head of his cock uncomfortably. 

“I don’t know, give it a few minutes,” Ming Sheng replied hunting around for a few tissues to stanch the rivers of cum streaming from his cunt. “Or an hour.”

“An hour?!” Kieran said incredulously. “You know your boyfriend’s just outside the door right?” 

“Eh. Deal with it. You decided to fuck me under the desk anyway.” Ming Sheng said, jabbing the blond in his waist.

Fortunately for the two pack mates, the swelling subsided in less than an hour allowing for Kieran to pull out of his co-pilot. They spent a few minutes cleaning up the mess of cum and pussy juice from under the desk with his boyfriend’s blanket, absentmindedly tossing it back onto the master bed. 

“So, I Guess I’ll see you again then.” Kieran remarked as he climbed out the window of Ming Sheng’s house.

“Yeah, just don’t fuck me when my boyfriend is about to come home.” Ming Sheng said, adjusting his hair so it didn’t look like he’d been fucked to heaven and back.

“You sure he won’t smell me on you?” Kieran said, pointing at the discarded blanket.

“Scent suppressants, don’t worry too much about it.” Ming Sheng replied.

“Aight then. Seeya!” The bunny boy remarked, hopping out the window. 

Ming Sheng watched the retreating figure of the slender Omega as he ran off in the direction of the student housing complexes. 

Sometimes he wondered why he even met up with Kieran in the first place, the perky Omega frequently annoying the daylights out of the Alpha. Still, he did look pretty damn good and as Ming Sheng recently experienced, fucked good. 

Ming Sheng retrieved a new pair of shorts, slipping them on over his abused cunt. His Boyfriend was waiting for him in the living room, if he’d make him wait any longer Ming Sheng would draw the suspicion of his lover.


	3. Hanger Bay: Part 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter that hopefully ties together some loose ends.

It hadn’t taken Ming Sheng Long to find out about Kieran’s sexual escapades.

The young Omega had left home shortly after meeting him, choosing to take up residence in one of the academy’s dorms. 

His first experience with Kieran the academy slut was when he’d gone to return Kieran’s charger.

Kieran had forgot to lock the door, Ming Sheng accidentally walking in on him and a couple, male and female that he’d never seen before. He’d been bent in between the guy and girl, balls buried deep in her pussy while the guy helped himself to Kieran’s ass. 

“I-I’m sorry!” He stuttered, quickly slamming the door shut. He’d huddled outside the doors for the next twenty minutes, desperately wishing for memetics to remove the sight of Kieran going to town on two Betas.

The second time happened when he’d gone over to Kieran’s dorm unannounced. He’d walked in on him with a petite omega woman, the duo in various states of undress on his single bed. 

He backed away slowly, face flushed with embarrassment as he’d wait for Kieran to be done with his latest conquest.

Eventually Kieran would come down, hair tousled and clothing wrinkled smelling of pheromones. They’d sit for awhile and Kieran would apologise to him for catching him off guard and would promise to lock his door. Next time, he’d say. He’d make sure to lock his doors next time so nothing like that would happen again.

He never seemed to remember the next time though and after enough accidental flashings Ming Sheng eventually gave up on planning visits to Kieran unannounced.

Well for the most part anyway. Today was the day of Ming Sheng’s exam and he wanted some reassurance from Kieran before he left for the exam. Ming Sheng pushed the call button, the white metal now almost obscured by a mass of band posters. No response. Maybe he was busy? Ming Sheng knocked again, squeezing the black strap of his iconic red duffel bag as he waited for Kieran to open his door. 

“Come on in! I was expecting you!” The blond exclaimed, sliding open the electronic door with a click. While Kieran looked slightly disheveled, his hair was still in its characteristic high ponytail, clothes still neatly in place. Indicating that the Omega must’ve skipped a day, possibly due to soreness or an incoming heat.   
  
Kieran’s room was surprisingly neat for someone as hyperactive as he was, the walls plastered with band posters and posters of anime girls he’d never seen before. The walls had been set to project the color of sunlight, blankets neatly folded on the edge of his Singleton bed.   
  
“The exam is tomorrow right?” Kieran said, flopping down onto the oversized duvet. He grabbed the nearest plushy toy, burying himself into the nest of pillows and toys on his bed.   
  
“How’d you know?” Ming Sheng replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Lucky guess!” Kieran beamed, exposing a row of pearly white teeth.  
  
“You look like a dork.” Ming Sheng sighed, tossing a pillow at his friend. Kieran expertly dodged the pillow, catching it with slender hands and placing it on the top of his bed. “Wanna play Overwatch?

They played Overwatch for hours, losing track of time in Kieran’s dorm stopping only for snacks or toilet breaks. Kieran had upheld his rank of platinum, easily crushing any competition that came his way. 

Ming Sheng hadn’t been so lucky, he’d lost almost every time he hadn’t been partnered with Kieran. No matter how hard he tried he seemed to be on a losing streak that day. 

Frustrated, Ming Sheng abandoned his controller as he rifled through his duffel bag to find his phone. It must’ve been pretty late from the peachy-purple hues that decorated the evening sky.

His phone had been swamped with text messages and missed calls by the time he’d gotten to it. Thirty missed calls and a flurry of text messages, all from Nathan. 

‘Baby, where r u?’

‘Baby come home pls its late and im worried’

‘Baby please get back to me’

‘Please... im desperate dont leave me hanging’

Ming Sheng cursed, tossing the phone back into his bag. Gathering his things he dashed out of Kieran’s room. He could hear Kieran call after him, ignoring the blond he took off in the direction of the private estates.

The journey to the private estates took at least half an hour by foot, much more when weighed down by a heavy bag full of junk. Ming Sheng sent out a frantic text message; 

‘I’m on my way home, nothings wrong.’

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, Ming Sheng continued to run, breath burning in his throat.

The sound of his cellphone’s ringtone jolted him from his thoughts, grounding the Alpha in reality. Ming Sheng searched through his bag for his phone, the incessant blast Beats of death metal grating to his ears.

“I’m sorry I’m coming back already! I didn’t mean to be late!” Ming Sheng answered instinctively,pulling his jacket around him.

“Come!” The voice across the cellphone sounded suspiciously like Kieran. “Just come!” 

“The hell?” Ming Sheng replies incredulously, using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear.

“Hanger Bay! Now!” A sudden thud, the sound of metal hitting ground followed by the cutting of the line. 

“Kieran?” Ming Sheng said; dialing Kieran’s number he tried to reach the blond. 

He got no reply, no matter how many times he tried the phone went straight to answering machine. 

Ming Sheng deliberated on his options for a few seconds. His Boyfriend was worried sick about him and needed him home. On the other hand something about Kieran’s call seemed off, like he was in trouble. 

He briefly considered ignoring Kieran and chalking up his call to a harmless prank but something nagged at the back of his mind that Kieran wasn’t safe and he ought to go check up on him. Ditching as much junk as he could from his duffel bag Kieran made a U-turn, speeding off back in the direction of the hanger Bay.

The hanger Bay was entirely deserted at that time of the night, being almost entirely lit by dim battery powered lights. Kieran was nowhere to be found, the hanger Bay appearing empty. 

Ming Sheng cursed, this thing had probably just been a cruel prank by Kieran to send him into the hanger Bay and leave him. Swearing to himself, Ming Sheng made a mental note to find Kieran and give him the ass whopping of his life. 

His Boyfriend has sent him more text messages, each one more harried than the last.

‘Bby ur not home’

‘It takes half an hr to get back’

‘did sth happen’

‘tell me pls are u angry at me’ 

‘Am i not enuf for u’

‘im sorry im getting worked up im just feeling insecure’

Overwhelmed, Ming Sheng stormed towards the hanger door. He’d deal with his boyfriend later. 

“I’m sorry...” a male voice pleaded in the distance.

“Don’t say sorry. If you really meant it you’d do it.” Another voice growled, aggressive with the hint of an Alpha’s command to it.

“I would but I just-“ the man said, sounding suspiciously like Kieran.

Almost immediately Ming Sheng felt his ears prick up. Kieran was near, most possibly trapped in one of the soundproofed shipping crates. 

Crouching down Low Ming Sheng crawled towards the direction of the muffled voices. He was closer now and could hear them speaking clearly.

“Just what? You promised me you’d fuck me.”

“Please? Another time?” The voice on the other end was almost certainly Kieran, his voice wavering from the Alpha command.

“I came down all the way to this fucking hanger Bay to get my dick sucked and now you say no?” The Alpha spat and from his position behind the crate he could hear the rustling of clothing. “What kinda bullshit is this?”

Ming Sheng shifted closer to the voices, moving close until he was directly behind them.

Kieran had been pinned against the interior of the shipping crate by a humongous Alpha, the man easily twice Ming Sheng’s size.

The man had his hands wrapped around Kieran’s shoulders, shoving the Omega into the shipping crate. He snarled, bearing razor sharp fangs inches from Kieran’s bite suppressant collar.

The Alpha curled his fist into a ball, jabbing the Omega in his sternum. Kieran coughed, doubling over as the Alpha grabbed hold of his ponytail. 

Ming Sheng fought to suppress a growl in the back of his throat, he wanted ever so much to rush the Alpha and tear thing living daylights out of him. He forced himself onto the ground, if he’d rushed down the Alpha he could face an expulsion or worse. 

The Alpha rugged at Kieran’s shirt, hiking the band tee up as he pawed at the pale flesh underneath. A lecherous leer plastered on his face, he began stripping Kieran of his jacket. The Omega fought hard, biting and clawing helplessly at his captor’s hands. 

Ming Sheng felt a seething fire deep in his chest, losing all restraint he launched himself at the Alpha with claws and fangs bared. 

The Alpha howled with pain as Ming Sheng tore into him, what he lacked in strength he made up for with speed and agility. He manuvered himself around the strapping Alpha, delivering a flurry of bites and scratches to his face and neck.

The large Alpha retaliated, easily grabbing hold of Ming Sheng by his neck and slamming him down to the concrete. Ming Sheng yelped as he felt the air leave his lungs, floundering under the Alpha’s grasp like a trapped animal. He hissed, baring sharp fangs as the Alpha wrapped his hands tight around his neck. 

Ming Sheng tried to fight the Alpha but the oxygen deprivation weakened him to the point where he could barely lift his head. He choked, gasping desperately for air as the Alpha choked consciousness from him. His swipes now becoming weak and soft, only lightly grazing against his opponent’s back as the Alpha leaned his bodyweight into Ming Sheng. Black bordered his vision, blotting out his surroundings as he was choked into submission. Fuck, Ming Sheng didn’t want to die like this, smothered by a stranger he’d barely known.

As sudden as the weight had been pushed onto him it lifted off, restoring his line of sight. Kieran had dragged the Alpha off of him by the hair, the Omega using his momentum to slam him into a packing crate.

“Run!” He yelled, prompting Ming Sheng to scramble to his feet.

The Alpha ran as fast as his legs could take him, breath burning in his throat. He could hear the thud of footsteps behind him and he prayed that it wasn’t the errant Alpha. 

He was close enough to the hanger door, sticking his hands out Ming Sheng prayed for the best as he hurled his body into the door. 

Like magic, the doors slid open allowing Ming Sheng and his pursuer to escape the hanger Bay. The doors, controlled by pheromone signatures only opened to registered Pilots and hanger staff. 

He felt pressure against his back, his assailant jumping onto him and toppling them both to the ground.

Ming Sheng snarled, swiping at his assailant with his sharpened claws. The pack mate squealed, backing off into a corner. Ming Sheng forced himself to refocus his vision on the pack mate he’d just attacked, Long blond hair now streaked with dirt and grime he held his hand to the scratch on his cheek.

“Watch the face!” Kieran yelled, bringing his hand to his wounded cheek. In his daze, Ming Sheng hadn’t been able to properly focus his attacks. His scratch had fortunately only left a reddening welt on Kieran’s face.

“I’m sorry! I thought you were the Alpha!” Ming Sheng put his hands up in a reconciliatory gesture.

Kieran snorted, getting up from his position on the floor. 

“Thanks for saving me back there.” He said, offering his hand to Ming Sheng. 

“What were you even doing back there?” Ming Sheng asked, accepting the tall Finn’s hand.

“Soundproofing.” The blond chuckled, pulling Ming Sheng to his feet. “You won’t believe how loud rutting Alphas get.” 

“The lengths you’ll go to for sex.” Ming Sheng grumbled. He paused, suddenly remembering the Alpha locked behind the hanger doors.

“What about the Alpha? Behind the door?” 

“They’ll find him tomorrow morning.” The blond chuckled, stretching out his lanky frame. “He’ll be fine. Trust me.” 

On Ming Sheng’s insistence they’d walked back to Kieran’a dorm together. The sky had become pitch black, the stars staring them down with their twinkling gaze as they meandered through the mazelike catwalks. 

The moment they’d gone back home Kieran had left him alone outside his dorm, abruptly slamming the door on Ming Sheng. For a second he wondered if he’d been ditched by the flighty blond, shuffling away dejectedly from his door. The door slid open with a resounding slick, Kieran reappearing with something small in his hands.

“This is for you.” He held out the object; a small circle with an almost unreadable band logo in the centre.

“It’s a limited edition record from Wantain. Don’t lose it.” 

Ming Sheng stared blankly at the bizarre object. It looked like nothing he’d ever seen before, the non-digitised nature of this music alien to him. 

“What is this?” He asked.

“It’s a record dummy! You put it in a record player and push play.” 

“What?” Ming Sheng replied incredulously. 

Kieran sighed, grabbing Ming Sheng wrist he dragged the Alpha back into the bedroom. Shoving the ‘record’ or what he called it into another exceptionally foreign looking device he pushed a green button. 

The record started up, guttural shrieking accompanied by blast Beats and hoarse and stringy guitars permeated the room. Ming Sheng stared at the new device, dumbfounded. 

“So it plays music...” 

“Yep!” Kieran said, ejecting the record from its player. “Here! It’s yours to keep.” He handed the disc over to Ming Sheng.

“Seeya!” With that he shut the sliding door to his room leaving Ming Sheng alone in the dimly lit hallways. 

Kieran. What an interesting pilot. Ming Sheng made a mental note to get to know him better as he walked down the dorm hallways, shiny black record in his hands. 

He’d Long given up on trying to answer his boyfriend’s frantic text messages, instead putting his phone on silent as he walked home.

He could use a Friend like Kieran, despite his sluttiness and habit of getting himself into trouble. The sunny blond made the tips of Ming Sheng’s lips curl up at the corners and he hoped that he’d be able to see Kieran again, clutching the record close to his chest.


	4. Hanger Bay: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: tease, cheating, breeding
> 
> This is mostly vanilla, there’ll also be a non smut chapter inserted between 1-2 to pad out emotional responses! Once again if you like it please leave a comment! It means so much to me :).
> 
> Mood: Mr. Watson by Cruel Youth

The two co-Pilots sat side by side by on the riverbank as they watched the sun set. The bright blue sky gave way hues to pink, first stating as flecks of light eventually creeping up to blot off the blue expanse of sky as bright medicine pinks swept across blue.   
  
Kieran lay against the steel chassis of kananpoika, fiddling with a Neodynium box. His co-pilot Ming Sheng sprawled atop kananpoika, furiously punching the buttons of a video game console in his hands.   
  
“So do we go back to the academy yet?” Ming Sheng mused as he pushed the pause button on the console.   
  
“Not yet. There’s still more I wanna see.” Kieran replied, shutting the top of the box. He screwed the box shut, flipping open the mech’s glovebox and tossing the box carelessly inside.   
  
“Are you kidding me? It’s been ages. I’m hungry and sleepy.”  
  
“Hey I wanna go places still. Besides,” Kieran said, brushing a stray lock of hair from his face. “Didn’t you say getting into the mech made you feel sick?”   
  
“Only recently.” Ming Sheng pushed the console back into his red duffel bag, climbing into kananpoika’s cockpit. “And it’s not even that bad. Just gotta get off every now and then.”  
  
“Let’s go. I want to eat dinner. I’m like, fucking starving.” He raised kananpoika’s arm cannons in the air for dramatic effect.  
  
“Can’t we just grab food on the way back?”  
  
“C’mon Kieran, I cooked tonight! At least eat my cooking.” Ming Sheng pouted, folding his arms against his chest.   
  
“Fine, it’s free anyway.” Kieran huffed in mock frustration, sliding in next to Ming Sheng in the mech’s cockpit.   
  
Kananpoika took off with ease, Ming Sheng having mastered takeoff and landing much faster than Kieran. They sped off in the direction of the academy, cutting white trails through the twilight.  
  
Cooking had been a simple task, Ming Sheng busying himself with chopping aromatics for steamed fish while Kieran scaled the red grouper. Ming Sheng’s Boyfriend would be due to come home from work anytime now, the mech pilot rarely come home late; he’d always arrive at half past seven like clockwork.   
  
It’d been seven forty five, the clock’s little digitised font displaying seven, four five on Kieran’s smartphone and no sign of Ming Sheng’s Boyfriend. The duo had picked the flesh clean off the fish, the vegetables Ming Sheng had stir-fried all but gone from their plate.   
  
“Man Nate’s late.” Kieran said in between bites of a juicy pink peach, juice dribbling down the sides of the succulent fruit.  
  
“That can’t be. Maybe he got held up at the academy or something. He’s never late.” Ming Sheng responded.  
  
“Maybe he’s doing overtime.” Kieran remarked, taking another bite of the juicy fruit. The duo looked at each other, seemingly incredulous. “Nah. That’s not Nate.” They said in unison.  
  
“Do you wanna play video games or something?” Ming Sheng reached over to grab a pear from the fruit bowl.  
  
The pear had tasted mealy, something off color about its taste and smell. Sticking his tongue out, Ming Sheng picked up another pear from the fruit bowl. Again, the off and mealy taste, this time strong enough to make him gag. Tossing the two half eaten pears aside Ming Sheng picked up the third pear, this one bright green with a glossy sheen.  
  
The pear tasted horrendous, with a flavour Ming Sheng could only describe as concentrated ass. He gagged spitting the remainder of the pear out of his mouth, dashing to the sink to rinse out his mouth.  
  
“Goddamnit Kieran, these pears taste like liquefied ass!” He said, rinsing his mouth with water.   
  
“Liquefied what?” Kieran asked, reaching over to grab one of the pears. He bit into the pear, the sweet and juicy fruit crisp and refreshing in his mouth.  
  
“I don’t get it, they’re just fine!” He yelled at Ming Sheng, who was frantically rinsing his mouth out with water.  
  
“Yeah but that’s cos you’re a trash can!” Ming Sheng yelled back.  
  
They’d sat in front of the TV, fiddling with the video game catalogue. Ming Sheng, unsure of where to place his head lay on the end of the modular seat half asleep while Kieran flipped through the game catalogue.   
  
“Sleepy today?” Kieran said, finally deciding on Devil May Cry.  
  
“Yeah, I think I didn’t sleep enough last night.” Ming Sheng stretched out on the sofa, shoving Kieran in the waist with his leg.  
  
“Are you kidding me? You slept at eight last night.” Kieran replied, tossing a controller at Ming Sheng.  
  
The hard plastic hit him square in the chest, Ming Sheng retaliating by jabbing Kieran in his waist.  
  
“Ow!” Kieran winced, poking Ming Sheng in the soft flesh of his thigh. Ming Sheng wrapped his leg around Kieran, squishing the blond with his thighs.  
  
“Quit it!” Kieran protested as Ming Sheng dragged him down onto the modular sofa. Kieran whined, fighting against his co-pilot’s strong legs as he held fast on his grip around Kieran’s body.  
  
“Douche!” Kieran laughed, pressing his body weight against Ming Sheng.   
  
They laid there for a while, the comforting warmth of the Alpha placating Kieran. A Low rumbling started up in Kieran, first soft and low, eventually growing into great fat peals that shook his chest.   
  
“Are you purring?” Ming Sheng asked.  
  
“It’s not, I mean I’m not making myself purr. I can’t control it!” Kieran flushed a distinctive shade of tomato, rocking back onto his heels to face the young Alpha.  
  
“So Omegas purr when they’re happy?”   
  
“Yeah that and when I’m nearing a heat.” Kieran replied.  
  
“Which is it then?” Ming Sheng questioned, a quizzical look in his eyes.  
  
“Hmm,” Kieran hummed, “Why not both?” He leaned into Ming Sheng, so that their faces were mere inches apart.  
  
“You know my Boyfriend could come running in any moment now right?” Ming Sheng stammered, turning his face away from Kieran’s waiflike one.  
  
“Doesn’t that just add to the fun?” He whispered, nipping at Ming Sheng’s neck.  
  
Ming Sheng squirmed as the Omega’s rounded fangs grazed against his neck. He could smell the familiar scent of honey lemon with an unmistakable undertone of dried lavender. The dried lavender indicative of his fertility; the Omega was now at the very start of his heat.  
  
Ming Sheng moaned, leaning in to his touch as Kieran ran soft hands across his body, stopping at the bud of his lips.   
  
He could smell the scent of Kieran’s peach hand lotion and the sweet scent of honey-lemon-lavender now almost overpowering against his nose.   
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t know I was coming into heat.” He mused, pushing his thumb against Ming Sheng’s lips. Ming Sheng’s lips parted, allowing the Omega entry to the heated canal.  
  
“Have you given a blowjob before?” He said, ousting his thumb into Ming Sheng’s mouth.   
  
Ming Sheng nodded, face now uncomfortably hot with need. Kieran’s pheromones were beginning to get the better of him and he could feel the familiar pool of slick in his underwear.   
  
“Oh, of course you have!” Kieran exclaimed, pulling fingers out of Ming Sheng’s mouth with a pop. A thin trail of the Alpha’s saliva followed his fingers, Kieran wiping off the residue on the sofa.  
  
He laid down against the Alpha’s chest, his purring now a soft rumbling in his chest.   
  
“Wanna fuck again?” The words came out crude and very unlike the serene grace Kieran typically carried himself with.  
  
“I-“ Ming Sheng stammered, his words hitching against his throat as Kieran played with his nipples through his shirt.   
  
“Please,” he purred, stroking Ming Sheng’s chest. “I’m coming in heat and you’re an Alpha.” rubbing his crotch against Ming Sheng’s pelvis as he peppered small kisses down his exposed neck.   
  
Ming Sheng cursed, feeling Kieran’s hardness against him. He had a goddamned Long term Boyfriend he was supposed love and be faithful towards, not throwing himself at the feet of any rando like a drunken harlot.  
  
The Alpha could feel Kieran’s hands on his hips, sliding off the thin fabric of his gym shorts. Ming Sheng breathed a sigh as his sex was exposed to the air; free of the constraints of the cotton fabric and bare for the world to see.  
  
“Aw you remembered to shave for me! How sweet!” Kieran gushed, nuzzling his head into the nape of Ming Sheng’s neck. Kieran tilted his head to the side to let the Omega play with the flushed skin, to mark him with the fragrant aroma of an Omega approaching heat. Ming Sheng moaned into Kieran’s long golden tresses, the silken strands falling out of Kieran’s messy ponytail as the Omega undid his hair from its usual high ponytail.  
  
“God, keep your hair like this. It’s so fucking hot.” Ming Sheng breathed, reaching out to stoke the Omega’s cheeks. Kieran hummed, leaning in to the Alpha’s touch while deft fingers worked their way down Ming Sheng’s lean body.  
  
Kieran’s fingers trailed down his torso, lightly brushing against Ming Sheng’s hardening nipples. He grabbed the hem of Ming Sheng’s shirt, hiking up the black fabric as high as it could go.  
  
“You look nice,” Kieran whispered, lips hovering mere inches above Ming Sheng’s abdomen.  
  
Ming Sheng craned his neck up to get a better view of Kieran; his head in between Ming Sheng’s legs with his long blond hair pooled around his face and back like a halo. Kieran pushed his face into Ming Sheng’s cunt, sticking out his tongue to flick at his clit.  
  
An audible moan slipped from Ming Sheng’s lips, he really hadn’t expected Kieran to go down on him right in the middle of the living room with his boyfriend coming home anytime now. He felt the muscles in his legs relax, spreading his legs like a drunken harlot as Kieran licked and sucked at his painfully aroused cunt. The Omega’s heat scents were stronger than before, the faint whiff of lavender now heavy in the air as his co- pilot continued to explore Ming Sheng’s wet folds with his tongue.

The intrusion of Kieran’s tongue into Ming Sheng’s pussy made him whimper, the slick muscle pushing open his pussy walls once again. He moaned, breathy and low against his shirt sleeve as Kieran fucked him with his tongue. He could feel the Omega’s hands on his thighs, gripping hard enough to leave angry red marks. He bucked his hips, grinding with mindless lust into Kieran’s face. He could feel an orgasm coming on, the pressure building in his loins as Kieran continued to alternate between sucking on his nub and tongue fucking his pussy. He moaned, back arching high as he came hard onto Kieran’s face.  
  
The Omega flinched, pulling back as Ming Sheng’s juices splattered on to his cheeks. Ming Sheng felt the pits of his stomach contort; he’d just squirted over his friend’s face, shame dancing across his tanned face.  
  
Kieran stared at him for a bit, expressionless. For a moment Ming Sheng assumed that he’d made the young blond mad, a pang of guilt radiating in his chest.  
  
Kieran smiled, a characteristically wide grin stretching across his face as he burst into peals of laughter.  
  
“That was so funny!” He said in between bouts of laughter. Ming Sheng swallowed the lump forming in his throat, relieved. At least Kieran wasn’t mad at him.  
  
Picking up a white terry cloth towel, Kieran rubbed off the clear slick that now coated his cheeks.  
  
“You’re not mad?” Ming Sheng asked, puzzled.  
  
“Why would I be?” Kieran said, a purr rising low in his chest as his voice took on a mischievous tone. “I mean, I’m not done yet.” Ming Sheng felt Kieran lie down on top of him, the young Omega slipping two fingers into his well-lubricated hole.  
  
“But I just came!” Ming Sheng protested, a small moan slipping past his lips as he felt them hook against his spot.  
  
“And I haven’t.” He whispered into Ming Sheng’s ears.

He could feel the pulse of lust throb in his dripping cunt; the Omega’s clothed cock pressing against his bare thighs. Ming Sheng whined softly, pawing at Kieran’s dick through his shorts. 

“Take it off,” he whimpered, the cloying scent of lavender assaulting his nose and making his head weak with want. 

“As you command!” Kieran said, pulling the thin band tee over his head. Ming Sheng watched with hungry eyes as the Omega’s slender body rippled under the light. His body, lithe yet well-muscled was glossy with the faint sheen of sweat and arousal. He grabbed the Alpha’s hand, guiding it down to the smooth curve of his ass.

An invitation. Ming Sheng gulped, sliding fingers down the waistband of his black shorts. The skin was soft; clearly Kieran seemed to enjoy moisturising his skin with potions and lotions. Floral notes of ylang ylang danced on Ming Sheng’s nose as the young Alpha pushed Kieran’s pants down his hips, exposing his fully hard cock. 

“Touch it.” Kieran’s voice, low and soothing snapped Ming Sheng out of his trance. 

Kieran’s cock, now fully freed from its cloth prison stood at full mast. A good size and girth, it dripped with a clear sticky fluid. 

Ming Sheng reached out apprehensively, touching the slick where it’d gathered at the tip of Kieran’s dick. The Omega let out a breathy moan, curling in to his touch as Ming Sheng rubbed the slick beading on his tip. Ming Sheng slipped two of his slick coated fingers down the length of his cock, gently massaging the frenulum of his engorged cock. 

“Fuck.” Kieran breathed, picking up Ming Sheng’s other hand and settling it on the shaft of his cock. “Use both hands.”

“And if I don’t?” Ming Sheng teased, gently rubbing the foreskin on his shaft. 

“Just do it.” Kieran moaned, bucking his hips into Ming Sheng’s slickened hands.

“Eh, I think I’ll pass. Too much work.” Ming Sheng snickered, abruptly releasing his grip on Kieran’s cock.

The Omega pouted, folding arms around his chest in an act of frustration. 

“Cmon, don’t tease!” He stared at Ming Sheng with pleading eyes. Ming Sheng smirked, shaking his head. 

Rising from his position from the reclining sofa Ming Sheng shoved the blond back against the cushions on the couch. 

“On your back.” Ming Sheng commanded, shifting his body weight so that he straddled the blond. Kieran let a moan slip through his lips as Ming Sheng ground his hips down against his throbbing cock. 

Kieran bucked into the touch, the simulation provided barely enough for his intensely aroused state. He grabbed hold of Ming Sheng’s hips, writhing under the Alphas touch. He tried to slip into Ming Sheng’s pussy but the Alpha held tight, nuzzling into his neck. Kieran groaned when he felt Ming Sheng’s sharp canines lightly graze his neck under the bite suppressant collar. 

“Just put it in already.” Kieran said, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

“What’s the magic word?” Ming Sheng’s voice was husky from sex, dripping with lust and arousal. 

“Uh...” 

“Uh is not the magic word Kieran.” Ming Sheng purred, gyrating flared hips against Kieran. His eyes were lidded from arousal, face flushed with lips just slightly parted. God Kieran was horny, the meagre crumbs of pleasure Ming Sheng provided not remotely enough to sate the beast within.

“Just put it in?!” He tried, groaning again as Ming Sheng ground down against his hard cock.

“No. Try again.” Ming Sheng continued to rub himself against Kieran, a small cloud of condensation forming when he breathed.

“Please Just put it in?” 

The sudden envelopment of his cock in plush warmness made Kieran yelp, Ming Sheng having impaled himself on his hard cock. 

Fuck, the sensation was overwhelming. Kieran struggled not to cum right there and then from the contrast between hot and cold. He felt Ming Sheng start to move, bouncing on his lap as he fucked himself on Kieran’s cock. The sensation was absolutely incredible; warm and tight walls squeezed the life out of his cock as Ming Sheng rode his Friend like his motherfucking life depended on it.

Trapped in the fog of lust, Kieran squeezed tight Ming Sheng’s plump ass as he thrust deep into him. The feeling of fucking Ming Sheng was mind blowing when he’d been nearing a heat; his senses all thrown into overdrive while his body reacted to the slightest touch. 

Drawing the man close to him Kieran wrapped his arms tight around his body. Burying his face deep into the man’s hair Kieran inhaled, savouring the rustic scent of tea rose. Holding him flush against his body Kieran thrust into the man above him, holding his hips steady so as to fuck him better. 

Ming Sheng let out an audible gasp, feeling Kieran’s cock graze against his spot. Kieran had seemed to learn how his partner worked, hitting it hard enough for make Ming Sheng’s breath catch in his throat.

Kieran continued to screw Ming Sheng, oblivious to the world around him. Completely clouded with pre-estrus pheromones all Kieran could do was fuck helplessly into the man. 

Ming Sheng felt it too. The horrendously cloying aroma of lavender assaulted all his senses, starting at the nose and ending in his dripping cunt. They paralysed him, seemingly dampening all higher order brain functions except for sex and reproduction. He had to overwhelming desire to rut now, to just fuck into Kieran with the cock he didn’t have. He knew he was making enough noise to wake up his neighbours but he couldn’t care less at this point - all he wanted to do was to fuck and be happily impregnated with Kieran’s baby.

Ming Sheng’s eyes rolled back into his head as lecherous moans escaped his mouth; the sensation was intense, setting his mind and body on fire. He felt Kieran’s dulled claws dig themselves into his back, dragging red welts across his back. For a moment Ming Sheng came back to clarity, Nathan would definitely see those marks on his back, identifying him as a cheater. 

“Don’t dig your nails down my back!” He yelled.

“I’m sorry!” Kieran breathed, a sudden movement in his hips throwing Ming Sheng back onto the modular sofa. He positioned Ming Sheng’s legs around his waist, sticking a cushion under the man’s hips so as to angle his spot in just the right position. 

When Kieran pushed back into Ming Sheng, the sensation had felt like pleasure personified. Every part of Ming Sheng burned with desire, feeling his friend’s cock slide inside of him drove him mad with want. He pushed helplessly against his cock, rutting against Kieran as his Friend fucked him with slow, deep strokes. 

“Jesus, I-I’m close!” Ming Sheng could barely make out Kieran say. He grunted, grabbing hold of Kieran’s ass and drawing him in closer.

He laced his legs tight against Kieran’s waist, the man now balls deep inside of his pussy. 

Every thrust from Kieran burned with an aching need; the Omega pre-heat pheromones spiking his sex drive into oblivion as Kieran stroked his g-spot. Ming Sheng was sure he was squealing like a stuck pig at this point, rutting helplessly into Kieran as the blond fucked him senseless. 

From the depths of his sex-addled mind he could feel a heat bubbling deep in his pussy, a sensation of being uncomfortably full. He was close now, tethering on the brink of climax as Kieran fucked him silly. Reaching down, Ming Sheng started to stroke his clit in small circles.

His orgasm was sudden but intense, the waves of pleasure hitting him all at once as he cried out. He felt his pussy walls contract around Kieran’s dick, milking them for all the cum in his body. Kieran moaned, slumping down over Ming Sheng as he came hard into his friend’s warm cunt. Ming Sheng could feel spurt after spurt of cum fill him, the ring of tissue locking in place around Kieran’s cock. 

Kieran laid on top of him, unmoving from a mixture of exhaustion and post-coital bliss as he felt Ming Sheng’s knot tie itself around him. The sensation, while still painful had become oddly pleasurable. He hummed, nuzzling into Ming Sheng’s neck as he felt the knot lock securely around the tip of his cock.

“That was good.” Ming Sheng mused, holding the taller man tight against his chest. 

“If you think that’s good wait till my heat comes.” Kieran replied, brushing sweaty waves back from Ming Sheng’s forehead. 

“Mmm, can’t wait.” Ming Sheng said, sitting back up against a sofa cushion. “That reminds me, we’ve got to go to Illyos tomorrow.” 

“Fuck, I hate Illyos. Can’t we pass it off to someone else?” 

“Same here. Maybe we could ask Nate to go, just stay at home and play video games.”

“And fuck each other’s brains out.” Kieran added, pulling out of Ming Sheng. 

The knot had had subsided enough for Kieran to slip out of Ming Sheng, dumping a hot load of cum from his pussy on to the sofa.

“Shit, you know that’s where Nate’s favourite spot right?” Ming Sheng said, scurrying to his feet to find a towel. 

“Ah fuck it, we’ll clean it up later.” Kieran joined Ming Sheng in his search for the towels, both still buck naked. 

Nathan had come back around half past twelve, supposedly delayed by his supervisors because of a labor shortage. He’d come back to find the covers on the couch changed, leftovers in the oven and Ming Sheng sleeping soundly in their shared bed. For a moment he wondered if someone had come over while he was gone but Ming Sheng hadn’t been the type to invite people over. Smiling softly, he stroked Ming Sheng’s hair. The young Alpha would’ve made the perfect housewife, if only he could get her to shake the annoying habit of calling herself a boy from time to time.


	5. Hanger Bay: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: gangbanging, orgy, MMF, MMM, light cuckqueaning.
> 
> So basically this is just a PWP chapter. Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Anyone really into Shindol's hentais? You'll like the ending, trust me. :)

  
“I was so worried about you!”   
  
Typical Monday mornings for Ming Sheng involved a worried Nathan fussing over him and a warm cup of tea. Arriving home late last night Ming Sheng didn’t have the mental fortitude to handle Nathan’s clucking and fussing. He’d fallen asleep immediately when his head hit the pillow, waking only from Nathan shaking him furiously.  
  
“The exam is today Sheng! Get ready!”   
  
Ming Sheng groaned, slipping on his white bodysuit. Sleep dragged heavily on his eyes and he wanted nothing more but to bury himself in between warm bedsheets. Gulping down the Mug of milky tea Ming Sheng grabbed his duffel bag. He kissed Nathan goodbye before scrambling out the door.   
  
The walk to the academy had been an uneventful one, the cursed firey ball pack mates called ‘the sun’ now high in the sky. It scorched Ming Sheng’s sensitive skin, forcing him to duck for cover halfway through.  
  
Sweaty from the hot summer sun, Ming Sheng arrived at the academy just as he heard the bell of the first exam sound off. Scrambling to his seat, Ming Sheng grabbed a question paper. He regurgitated all he’d memorised onto the papers before him, recalling whatever obscure facts he needed.  
  
With the first exam done, a slightly exhausted Ming Sheng and his classmates were funnelled into the hanger Bay. There they’d stood, eager and ready as the instructor briefed them on takeoff and landing procedures for mechs. In single file the prospective mech Pilots cleared a simple obstacle course in their mechs; first to jump through a set of hoops, then basic locomotion and travel. The final task had been to lift a large pyramid of objects and transfer it from one end to the other.   
  
The mech Pilots had been enthusiastic at first, clearing the first two obstacle courses with ease. Even Ming Sheng, self-professed bringer of bad luck managed to clear them with some difficulty.   
  
The last obstacle course was where most mech Pilots dropped out. With only one try to shift a large pyramid of objects, many Pilots simply tapped out or failed on their first try.   
  
Ming Sheng could feel anxiety rising in his chest as he watched the Pilots, some the best students of the academy drop out one by one. He swallowed the lump in his throat, hands instinctively clenching and unclenching as a nervous tick. The last mech pilot to drop out had been the star student of the academy, cursing in frustration as he kicked the base of the Mech.   
  
Finally, only Ming Sheng and one other guy were left. He’d stepped into the cockpit of the mech, feeling the leather upholstery squeak uncomfortably under his weight. The mech’s dome came down on him, slamming shut over his tiny body. Now uncomfortably enveloped in the mech, Ming Sheng was told to lift a stack of weights from where he stood to a marked location.  
  
Fighting the growing feeling of self-doubt, Ming Sheng steeled himself. The mech stomped down the walkway, it’s design not unlike kananpoika. It controlled easily, hands working in tandem with Ming Sheng’s own as the duo stomped over to the pyramid of weights.  
  
The pyramid of weights had been stacked tall, heavy enough for it to be impossible to shift in one go. Ming Sheng maneuvered the mech around the pyramid, looking for a hidden leaver or switch that would make the task easier.   
  
No luck. The pyramid seemed to be anchored to the ground by the sheer weight of the boxes. Ming Sheng scratched his head, walking around the stack. He could hear the ticking of the mech’s clock; he’d only have another five minutes to shift the boxes.  
  
He tried to pick up the boxes but the puny arms of the mech could only hold three before overloading. He wasn’t allowed to kick or shove the boxes either, nor was damaging them allowed.   
  
“Three more minutes. You have three more minutes.”   
  
Damnit. Ming Sheng circled the pyramid, testing for any handles or attachments he could use to slide the pyramid forwards. There’d been a set of rollers underneath the pyramid but the pyramid had been too heavy to be shoved forwards.   
  
The clock was ticking; panicking Ming Sheng slammed down on the thrusters, hard. The mech launched itself forwards colliding with the pyramid. Shit, shit, shit. Ming Sheng was in full blown panic mode. The mech collided with the pyramid, to his surprise the mech didn’t shatter on impact. Instead it lurched forwards, forcing the pyramid ahead by a few inches.   
  
Ming Sheng breathed a sigh of relief. Grabbing both edges of the pyramid, he pushed the thrusters forwards. The pyramid moved slightly, wheels squeaking against the metal floor. It moved further with the boost from the thrusters, skidding across the floor.  
  
He’d kept pushing the pyramid, firing the thrusters to keep it moving. The pyramid moved quickly, sliding across to the other end in less than a minute. Heaving a sigh of relief, Ming Sheng let go of the thrusters.  
  
“Did I pass?” He yelled, opening the mech’s cockpit.  
  
The instructor didn’t look up from her clipboard, simply writing down a few notes.  
  
“Zhang Ming Sheng, please leave the mech. Student 231, Walter Watson, please step into the loading bay.” An automated voice called out.  
  
Ming Sheng hopped out of the mech, only to be stopped by the instructor.  
“You still have your medical exam Ms. Zhang.” She said, pointing to the door to the left of the loading bay. She fished out a little pink card and handed it to him. “Go down the hallway and take the door to the furthest left.”  
  
The medical room had been clean and sterile, with a white curtain covering the back of the room. He’d been instructed to sit down on the chair while an old Beta woman fussed over him. She’d taken his height, weight and blood pressure then gotten him to sit in a strange machine that took scans of his body composition. Finally, he’d been given a little cup to pee in, the nurse pointing to the room behind the curtains.  
  
“So how was the exam?” Kieran said, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
“Good, it went good.” Ming Sheng replied, playing with the condensation on his beer.  
  
Kieran had invited the young Alpha over to a dive bar in Daze after his test for a celebratory drink, the duo sneaking out the academy unnoticed. Kieran had hidden his bite suppressant collar under a thick scarf and a high-necked jacket, both individuals passing as Betas. He’d appeared flushed and the faint scent of dried lavender lingered on his neck despite his attempts to scrub the scent away.  
  
“Why you take me to this shithole anyway?” Ming Sheng asked.  
  
“It’s got a nice charm to it, no?” Kieran smirked, stretching out languidly on the filthy faux leather armchair. “Besides, I know the guys here.”  
  
Fidgeting restlessly in his seat, the Omega looked around the room. Several Alphas sat on the opposite side of the room,their hungry eyes an unspoken signal of come hither. Kieran returned the gesture in kind, sending a little wave their way.   
  
Pleased at the Omega attention, the Alphas started posturing and preening like peacocks. A strong musky scent wafted across the room, triggering arousal in the Omega co-pilot. The scent lingered on his nose, relaxing the muscles in his back and thighs.   
  
He felt warmth pool in his crotch, his body heating up from the intoxicating smell. His cock stiffened in his pants, tenting uncomfortably against his jeans. Adjusting himself to make the arousal less painful, Kieran shifted his attention to the Alphas.  
  
Three of them, one female and two male sat opposite him. They were clearly aroused, releasing the scent of cedar wood to accompany musk. Kieran shot them a knowing look, one of mutual understanding for shared arousal.  
  
The male Alphas hooted and howled, snarling with desperate need as Kieran slinked over to their table.   
  
“Having a good night?” He purred, leaning just a little too close to the female.  
  
“Could be better.” She said, stroking the exposed flesh of his hand. “We’re missing something.”   
  
“What?” He asked, leaning in to sniff at her neck. Her smell of sandalwood was strong but sweet.  
  
“An Omega to take home and use.” She replied, grabbing hold of his head and pushing him into her for a kiss.   
  
The arousal was all encompassing now, Kieran‘s heat in full swing. He groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his suddenly too tight jeans as his erection pressed against his pants. He pressed himself into the Alpha, feeling soft skin and softer breasts against his chest.  
  
“Are you propositioning me?” He whispered into her ear, nuzzling her neck with his cheek.  
  
“What if I told you,” she began, reaching down to squeeze his pert ass. “That all of us are.” Her hands trailed over to his hardness, lightly stroking him through his pants.  
  
Kieran shuddered with pleasure, he hadn’t much experience with gangbangs, much less one involving multiple Alphas. Could he even take that many knots? He glanced over to the male Alphas; drooling like animals they watched with hungry eyes as the female stroked him through his clothes.   
  
“Come on. We’ll handle your heat all at once.” She crooned, slipping a finger down his waistband. “It’ll be over before you can blink.” Delicate fingers trailed across the head of his cock.  
  
Fuck. The proposition was becoming harder and harder to resist by the minute, Kieran now unbearably hot and bothered by the Alphas. He whined as the female Alpha played with his dick head, the touch barely enough to satisfy his heat. He needed more and he needed it now.   
  
“I’ll consider it.” He stammered, the leaking from his cock betraying his words.   
  
“Come on,” She said, pushing her body in to him. “If you get knotted by all of us, your heat will be over by tonight.”  
  
“Better us that some rando in a pub!” A male Alpha added.  
  
The offer was intensely tempting; as much as Kieran felt like declining the Alpha pheromones clouded his ability to resist.   
  
“I suppose...” he said, shooting a furtive glance around the room. “Where do we do it though?”   
  
“There’s a backroom with a bed in the back. I don’t think the barkeep is gonna care if we leave him some cash.” The female replied, rubbing two fingers together.  
  
“Seems like you’ve done this before.” Kieran quipped, shifting anxiously from foot to foot.  
  
“Maybe,” She said, fiddling with a stray strand of his hair.   
  
They stood up in unison, the female taking hold of Kieran’s hand. She dragged him by his wrist to the back room, the males tagging close behind.  
  
Ming Sheng watched as Kieran approached the group of Alphas, chatting them up as he leaned into the female Alpha like an over eager prostitute. He’d laughed and exchanged pleasantries with the female before being dragged off into the backroom by the three Alphas. 

A Pang of jealousy shot through Ming Sheng’s core. Kieran hadn’t been the most virginal but the thought of the Omega being strung up and used like a cheap whore made his blood boil.  
  
He shook his head, sighing softly. Kieran wouldn’t have been that much of a slut to have an orgy with a group of complete strangers no? 

But if not for an orgy, what reason would he have to go into the back room with a couple of clearly flustered Alphas? 

Ming Sheng downed the rest of the beer, wiping his lips on his sleeve.He was curious about the backroom; fueled by liquid courage he stumbled to the door.   
  
The door had been right at the end of a hallway, a thin panel of wood hanging from rusted hinges. If Ming Sheng listened closely, he could hear muffled whispers.   
  
“...good, keep doing...” he heard someone say.   
  
Ming Sheng pushed his ear closer to the wood, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender.   
  
“...fuck.” Kieran this time. His voice was breathy and trembled slightly. Just what was going down in the back room?  
  
Ming Sheng pressed himself against the backroom door, listening closer for any clues to who was speaking.   
  
“Do it again!” Kieran moaned.  
  
Shit. Ming Sheng clamped a hand over his mouth, stifling a surprised gasp. He’d been right after all. As much as he knew he should leave them alone, the thought of listening in to the Omega go at it with three Alphas aroused him more than he’d like to admit.  
  
Kieran and the Alpha had stripped off their clothes the moment they went to the back room, kissing and touching each other with passionate fervor. The larger male was quick to mount him, fucking him from the back with a thick, meaty cock. His cock was thicker and bigger than any Alpha Kieran had been with, pushing and displacing his insides. 

Breathy moans slipped from his mouth, Kieran hiking his ass high into the air for easier access.  
  
The Alpha pheromones were intoxicating, blinding him with lust. Their scents were heady and heavy, bamboo and leather with the faintest hint of tea rose and milk. Kieran moaned again as the scent of milk worked itself into his nose. The scent, weak yet grounding wouldn’t leave him, filling his nose with it’s soothing scent. The scent cleared his head, Kieran recognising the familiar scent of tea rose.  
  
“Sheng?!” Kieran yelled, shaking himself free from the Alpha’s grip.  
  
Ming Sheng yelped, backing away from the door.  
  
“Are you getting off to us?” Kieran said, somewhat amused.  
  
“N-no! I just came to,” Ming Sheng paused, eyes darting from side to side. “Look for you.”  
  
“You know if you want to join in the door opens from the outside.” Kieran said dryly.  
  
“You didn’t lock it?!” Ming Sheng stammered, face hot with shame.  
  
“Are you coming in or not?” Kieran snapped. The Omega was losing his patience; in heat and impaled on the Alpha’s cock, he needed urgent release.  
  
A few seconds of silence and for a moment Kieran thought that Ming Sheng had gone away. Then, the creaking of the door as Ming Sheng entered the back room, face beet red.  
  
“We’re locking the door.” He said flatly, slamming the door shut.  
  
Kieran rolled his eyes, gesturing towards Ming Sheng.  
  
“Come here.” The statement sounded more like a command than a suggestion.  
  
Ming Sheng gulped, shuffling over to Kieran as he knelt next to his face. Kieran sighed, grabbing hold of Ming Sheng’s hips with his left hand.  
  
“Take your pants off dumb dumb.” He said, fiddling with Ming Sheng’s zipper. The Alpha continued to fuck Kieran, rutting into his hole with frenzied thrusting.  
  
Jealousy burnt within him as he watch the Alpha fuck Kieran, his Alpha mind spurning to errant conclusions. He knew he wasn’t thinking right but the mere insinuation of not one, but multiple Alphas having a go at Kieran made him want to punch through a wall. Still he wouldn’t ever give up a chance to fuck the gorgeous Kieran, to prove to him the other Alphas perceived impotence.

Ming Sheng obeyed the command, peeling off the thin denim of his jeans. He hissed as cold air hit the wetness in his underwear, pressing his legs together to warmth.

“No, not like that. Spread your legs.” Kieran cooed, now bent forwards on his hands and knees.  
  
The small Alpha complied, gingerly spreading his legs to reveal the soaking wet crotch of his underwear. He posed for Kieran, the imprint of his slit visible underneath thin cotton.

“That’s nice.” Kieran said, craning his head to drink in the sight of the presenting Alpha.

A small compliment from Kieran, music to Ming Sheng’s ears. Ego rising, Ming Sheng eagerly presented himself. He posed himself like a little peacock that just earned its show feathers, handsome and full of pride.

Kieran reached out to touch Ming Sheng’s thighs, feeling fine hairs under his fingertips. He traced a line up his thigh, from the knee to his slit. He rubbed his fingers across Ming Sheng’s pussy, finally stopping on his engorged nub.

The sudden pressure on the tip of his clit caused Ming Sheng to topple over, landing flat on his ass. Embarrassed, Ming Sheng covered his face with his hands, turning away from his Friend.

“That was cute!” Kieran said, patting Ming Sheng on the knee. “But let’s try something else.” 

“Get on your hands and knees. Face down ass up.” Kieran commanded, pointing at Ming Sheng’s ass.

The young Alpha complied, repositioning himself in the lordis position. He lay in that position, feeling cold and exposed as lubrication wet the tops of his legs. 

“It’s so pink.” Kieran remarked, breath hitching slightly as the Alpha hit a sensitive spot. He touched a finger to the folds, swiping at the wet slit. 

Ming Sheng shuddered as Kieran played with his pussy, feeling the man’s fingers slip in and out of the opening. He whined, pushing his pussy into Kieran’s face.

“Put it in...” his voice was needy as Kieran shifted his attention to Ming Sheng’s clit. Kieran rubbed his clit with a feathery touch, pressing chaste kisses to his quivering hips and thighs. 

A moan slipped from Ming Sheng; the Alpha trying his best to mimic a porn starlet in his presentation. With an exaggerated motion, he arched his back. Truth be told the kisses did more to irritate than arouse Ming Sheng, but eager to please he kept up the performance. 

The Alpha rutted into Kieran, now dangerously close to cumming in the Omega’s tight hole. He grunted, pumping his fat cock into Kieran’s hole as gobs of thick white cum spurted into the Omega. 

He pulled out before the knot could form, slinking away into a corner to rest. 

The next Alpha mounted Kieran with a growl, shoving his cock into Kieran in a fluid motion. He fucked harder than the first one, rutting into him with animistic desire. The Alpha snarled, face contorted in a strange display of pleasure as he thrust into Kieran.

Ming Sheng watched as Kieran was fucked by the next Alpha, still forced into lordis. He couldn’t see much except for Kieran’s pink tongue, now flicking across the globe of his ass. 

He felt Kieran’s tongue poke at his clit, massaging it with slow and deliberate strokes. Kieran moaned, tilting his hips upwards to allow the blond better access. 

He could sense Kieran’s tongue rub circles around his clit, capturing the bead in his mouth he sucked on the pink nub. 

The Alpha arched his back, lightly muscled arms trembling as he struggled to stay upright. The sensation was absolutely incredible. With an exaggerated moan, Ming Sheng gyrated his swollen sex against Kieran’s mouth. He made sure to glance in Kieran’s direction a couple times, locking eyes with Kieran’s light green ones.

Kieran responded in kind, digging his fingers into Ming Sheng’s supple skin. The Omega pushed his face into Ming Sheng’s ass, licking wet stripes across his pussy. His eyes read lust, heavily lidded over with an unintelligible expression.

The added attention to his neglected sex made Ming Sheng moan, loader and clearer for the Alphas. They watched, eyes glued to the duo as Kieran tongued Ming Sheng’s cunt. 

A familiar sensation in his cunt, growing and enveloping his very being as it demanded for release. Ming Sheng felt an orgasm build up, tethering at the edge of a climax he shoved the tongue deeper into his warm folds.

A pop, Kieran’s tongue startling him as the flexible appendage slipped out of his aroused sex. Ming Sheng whined, helplessly bucking his hips from his restrained position.

“Not yet baby.” Kieran said, gentle hands trailing feather light caresses across his hips and ass.

The Alpha mounting Kieran was close to climax, his body flush with red as sweat poured down strappling limbs. This one came silently, not as much of a howler as the previous. He spilled with a grunt, abruptly withdrawing his cock from Kieran. 

The next Alpha came over to Kieran, flipping him over. She’d been the chatty bleach blonde from before, the tanned beauty straddling gracefully tapered hips. 

“Last one the charm?” She snickered, rubbing her wet cunt against Kieran’s throbbing member. He accepted the touch, lowering her hips into his. They touched, the tips of his hips touching her inner thighs as she sat on him. 

“Sheng. Come here.” Kieran said, prompting the Alpha to scoot over on sore legs.

“Sit on my face.” He added, staring with mischievous intent.

“Your face?!” Ming Sheng said, surprised.

Kieran nodded, wrapping arms around Ming Sheng’s thighs. The young Alpha was thrown off balance, drawn towards the Omega’s face. He whimpered, feeling the familiar slick of Kieran’s tongue trail down his cunt. Ming Sheng’s stability weakened, the man falling onto his knees directly on Kieran’s face.

The heat pheromones clung to Ming Sheng, flushing skin and pulling desires he’d been blind to. A familiar pressure rose in him as he gyrated his hips against Kieran’s face. The female Alpha rode Kieran, her body convulsing with pleasure as he matched his motions to hers. 

She leaned into Ming Sheng, crushing velvety soft lips together in a passionate kiss. Hands tailed down from the nape of his neck to his chest, toying with tender nipples.

Beautiful as she was, the kiss felt hollow and empty. Squeezing his eyes shut Ming Sheng tried to picture her with longer, lighter hair and smiling eyes. He found the kiss easier, leaving into her as supple breasts pushed against a flat chest. 

A hard flick to his left nipple made Ming Sheng wince; his unusually sore chest stinging in pain. She’d began to play with his chest but unlike Kieran’s skilled hands she hurt rather than pleased him. 

Orgasm approaching, the female Alpha switched from thrusting to grinding her hips against Kieran’s. The pleasant pressure grinding against her clit drove her to a climax; her head thrown back with a look of pure ecstasy.

The tongue pushed its way into Ming Sheng’s folds, playing with the sensitive bits of his cunt. Oversensitive and overstimulated from the teasing, Ming Sheng felt the peak of an orgasm rapidly approach. He was close, toes curling from the feathery swipes against his clit.

When the female Omega climaxed, Kieran pushed Kieran off of him, the Alpha landing unceremoniously on his ass. 

“Ow! What gives!” He yelled, the heat of arousal rapidly fading as it gave way to annoyance. Ming Sheng’s body burnt with arousal, denied release from his ruined orgasm. 

If there’d been an answer to the question, Kieran choose to ignore it. Picking himself up from the ground, the Omega dusted himself off. His expression, impassive with only the hint of a smirk betraying his inner thoughts. 

“I think the boys can go again can’t they?” He smiled at the Alphas who perked up at the mention of their name. They nodded, Cheshire cat grins spreading across their face.

They surrounded Ming Sheng like a pack of wild dogs, eyes greedy with need. One of the Alphas was painfully hard, slick dripping from the tip of a fat cock. 

“Shall we?” Kieran crooned, resting Ming Sheng’s head against his lap. The Omega’s cock was still painfully aroused, slick coating the length.  
If there’d been a hole to bury himself in Ming Sheng would’ve gladly jumped into it. The Alphas had closed in on him, stroking and touching his exposed body. They panted, an expression not unlike dogs as their erections pushed against him. 

His legs had been shifted, spread eagle to accommodate the weight of the Alpha. Ming Sheng felt something wet against his cunt, the sensation of spit against the hole. The Alpha positioned his cock against Ming Sheng’s cunt, thrusting his cock in him in one go.

The sudden intrusion burned, Ming Sheng drawing his legs closer to his body. This insertion felt so wrong. The parts lined up wrongly and Ming Sheng hurt from the Alpha’s oversized cock. It felt nothing like the loving moments Kieran and him had, spent stealing quick romps in his mansion while they came noisily over the furniture. 

Ming Sheng whined pitifully, refusing to meet the Alpha’s eyes. The experience was humiliating, being made to fuck someone else while Kieran watched him. 

He had half the mind to kick the Alpha, to force him out of his tender hole. Yet when he looked up he saw Kieran’s face, expecting. Kieran clearly enjoyed this, smiling sweetly as he stroked Ming Sheng’s forehead. A chaste kiss to the top of his forehead made Ming Sheng melt, keening into the touch like a pet dog. 

He could feel the bulge of muscle at the base of the Alpha’s cock, pushing against his delicate entrance. 

Hands ran through the messy waves of his hair and Ming Sheng was vaguely aware of the blond pulling him in to his crotch. Kieran’s cock was pressed against Ming Sheng’s slightly parted lips; still wet and smelling like the Alpha’s juices.

For some peverse reason the scent of her juices ignited arousal in Ming Sheng, the Alpha finding himself enveloping Kieran’s cock in his mouth. The blond groaned, stroking his hair in a sign of approval. 

Ming Sheng leaned in to Kieran, swallowing the entirety of his cock. The slick had tasted sweet and slightly salty as it pooled in the back of his throat. 

The slickness of Ming Sheng’s pussy made the Alpha’s cock to slip out of him a few times, leaving a trail of wetness on the floor. Slick pooled around his inner thighs, lubricating the Alpha’s knot enough for it to slip inside. The knot was large, causing the Alpha’s pussy to clamp tight around it. Ming Sheng cried out in pain, his Alpha body unaccustomed to taking knots. He struggled around the humongous knot as it expanded inside of his pussy, locking itself directly behind his pelvic bone. 

Thick ropes of cum began to stream from the Alpha’s cock, painting his insides with the viscous substance. A chill ran down Ming Sheng’s spine; the rhythmic pulsing of the Alpha’s knot massaging the sensitive patch of nerves in his pussy.

Thick fingers reached down to play with his clit, sending the overstimulated Alpha to an orgasm. He felt the knot expand again, now large enough to press down on his bladder and womb. 

The sight of the Alpha rutting viciously into Ming Sheng made Kieran climax, spilling his seed with a soft moan. Kieran came a lot less than the Alpha, cum tasteless and salty into Ming Sheng’s willing mouth. The Alpha swallowed the load greedily, cum dribbling down the sides of his face. 

A dull ache spread through Ming Sheng’s body accompanied by a weird sense of fullness. The Alpha’s physiology was clearly unsuited to take a knot, the engorged tissue falling out of his sore pussy in a matter of seconds. 

Ming Sheng could see fluid drip out his swollen and sore pussy, globs of thick white cum pooling around his ass and the floor. Fighting off exhaustion, Ming Sheng tried to pull his legs together. 

Tiredness ate at the Alpha’s brain; fucked silly and intoxicated by Kieran’s pheromones. He lay helplessly on the concrete floor, legs hanging loosely to the side as Kieran approached him.

A familiar scent, comforting honey lemon as the blond wrapped his jacket around the Alpha. Ming Sheng could feel a soft touch on the top of his head; a display of affection from the Omega. 

Leaning in to the pleasant touch, Ming Sheng let Kieran fuss over him. Spent and sore from a through fucking, the Alpha appreciated the aftercare. He could hear Kieran’s purr, Low in his chest the soft rumble soothed him. Ming Sheng felt muscles in his legs and back relax, wrapping tired arms around the Omega.  
  
The lavender fragrance had begun to let up, replaced with the usual scent of honey lemon. He could feel strong hands lifting him to his feet, holding him upright. Ming Sheng leaned into the sweet scent, nuzzling his neck into the pack mate as long blond hair tickled his nose.  
  
“I did not-“ Kieran began.  
  
“Expect that.” Ming Sheng finished, snuggling into the blond.  
  
“Still kicking?” Kieran said, stroking Ming Sheng’s cum covered hair.  
  
The Alphas had begun to stream out the backdoor, hastily pulling on their clothes. The room smelled like sex, fishy odors of semen mixed in with Alpha pheromones. Kieran sighed, leaning Ming Sheng against a wall as he searched around for a mop. There’d be a lot of cleaning to do and as much as the fluids disgusted him, Kieran didn’t want to be banned from his favorite bar.

The disappearance of Kieran from his arms made Ming Sheng feel empty, the Alpha clinging on to Kieran’s jacket. He watched as Kieran cleaned the bar, lingering just a little too long on his gracile figure. Maybe it was just him but to Ming Sheng the blond looked, smelled and sounded better. The scent of honey lemon now comforting to his nose, Ming Sheng finding himself nuzzling into the jacket.  
  
They walked home that evening, savoring crisp autumn air as it nipped against their cheeks. Ming Sheng was unusually chatty that evening, leaning in close to Kieran whenever he had to say something. He’d lingered just a little bit too close when he had to ask a question, touching the pads of his fingertips to Kieran’s skin. Kieran enjoyed the attention, after getting fucked silly by a pack of Alphas he could use some pampering.  
  
“Let me know how your exam went!” Kieran yelled, waving at Ming Sheng’s tiny figure in the distance.  
  
Ming Sheng waved back, darting into the mansion as the doors slammed shut behind him. The sun had fully set by now, leaving Kieran outside by himself with the faint scent of tea rose and milk. The milky scent was unusual, yet a pleasant welcome to Ming Sheng’s usual tea rose. On the walk to the dorms back Kieran found himself lifting hands to his nose, savoring the milky aroma.


	6. Hanger Bay: Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for my emotional ruin kink!!!!

It’d been nearly a week since Ming Sheng’s Pilot license had been approved, the Alpha excitedly showing off his license to anyone who’d give him an audience. 

Nathan had sulked for a week after hearing the news, after all his precious baby might get hurt flying a mech. The ground posts would’ve been safer, less dangerous, he rationalised. He’d milled around the house for a good week, refusing to speak to Ming Sheng or acknowledge him except when needed.

Eventually Nathan relented, apologizing for his bad behaviour. He’d made a special dinner for them and set them up in a nice hotel for the night.

The next person to find out had been Kieran. He’d been playing Dota 2 on kananpoika that day, completely oblivious to Ming Sheng slipping past him and into kananpoika. 

The blast of kananpokia’s engine startled him, the blond rolling off the mech in surprise. He clutched the laptop close to his chest, an expression somewhere between surprise and annoyance on his face.

“What the fuck Ming Sheng!” He yelled, a hint of anger playing at his normally serene features.

“Guess what?” He giggled, bringing up one of kananpoika’s arms. “I’m a mech pilot now!”

“Of all the fucking ways to tell me.” Kieran huffed. The Omega sighed, running hands through his hair.

Ming Sheng smiled smugly, turning the access key around in his fingers.

“So what made you pass the pyramid test?” Kieran asked.

“You won’t believe it but the thruster trick.” Ming Sheng replied, sitting up in the mech. 

The blond’s face lit up upon hearing that. A stupid grin spread across his face as he hoisted himself on top of kananpoika.

“My thruster trick?” He beamed. Kieran was all smiles now, balancing precariously on the top of the mech. 

“Technically not your trick, just one we saw in a video game.” 

Kieran smiled wider, a big doofus grin on his face as he jumped off kananpoika, landing in her cockpit. 

“But you passed right?”

“Oh hell yes.”

“You know what that means?” Kieran said excitedly.

“What?”

“Let’s celebrate!” 

The ride to the river had been a slow one, Ming Sheng finding it necessary to stop kananpoika several times throughout. Nausea wracked his body, not strong enough for him to throw up but enough for the to need to stop the mech. Despite the raging motion sickness, Ming Sheng found a simple peacefulness in sitting side by side his co-pilot. His stomach fluttered whenever the blond would lean in to him to whisper something, his pulse quickening when Kieran’s hand accidentally brushed against his.

Perhaps it wasn’t a surprise that Ming Sheng found himself counting down the hours till they had to go home, staring wistfully at Kieran’s figure as he drove the mech. Honey lemon danced in his nose as Kieran activated landing procedures, the stubby mech parking herself directly in front of the winding river.

Entranced by Kieran, Ming Sheng gazed at the peppy blond as he retrieved a little bottle of wine from kananpoika.

“It’s not much but it’s all I got right now.” He said, hunting around for a corkscrew.

Red wine trickled down the glass bottle as Kieran screwed open the cork, the scarlet liquid staining his hands red. He took a swig from the bottle, downing a few gulps in one go. 

“Really? Wine in the afternoon?” Ming Sheng snorted, grabbing hold of the bottle.

Rolling his eyes at the rude comment, Kieran shoved the bottle of wine into the Alpha’s hands. 

Fuck. The unassuming bottle of wine was now in his hands. Ming Sheng wondered if it’d be a sin to lick it and if he did, if it’d taste like Kieran. Glancing over at the blond, Ming Sheng took a small sip.

The blond was preoccupied with something minor, ruffling through kananpoika’s glovebox.

For a moment Ming Sheng felt like running up to him, grabbing hold of him and running hands through straw yellow hair. He’d stopped himself, instead hugging tightly on to the wine bottle as he watched Kieran. 

“Sheng! Your phone!” Kieran said, tossing Ming Sheng’s shiny phone to him. He caught it in a fluid motion; among the usual panicked text messages from his boyfriend was a single message from the school’s clinic.

It’d been an automated message, telling him to report to clinic M at three PM. 

Ming Sheng checked his phone, the time displaying two thirty PM. Shit, he was going to be late if he didn’t hurry. Their impromptu celebration would have to wait. 

“Kieran!” 

“Yeah?” The blond spun around, arms loaded with bric brac of all sorts.

“I have a medical appointment at three. We gotta dip.” He replied, scrolling through his phone to find a last minute mech driver. 

“I could drive you.” 

“O-only if you don’t mind.” Ming Sheng’s voice faltered, the thought of being close to Kieran again made his mind drift to dirty thoughts. 

“That’s what friends are for!” Kieran exclaimed, hopping into kananpoika.

Ming Sheng felt his heart sink a little at the prospect of being just friends with Kieran, but he chose to pin hopes on Kieran’s affectionate behaviour and closeness. Maybe the mind just hadn’t caught up to the heart?

Starting from the time they’d last flew kananpoika, Kieran’s mech skills had improved immensely. He’d controlled kananpoika effortlessly, making small dips and loops in the sky that unsettled Ming Sheng’s stomach. He’d almost thrown up twice from the motion, his stomach flipping in tandem with kananpoika. 

Despite the nausea, being close to Kieran in the enclosed space outweighed having to deal with embarrassing himself. Ming Sheng would fly with Kieran any day, even if it meant dying in a mech collision.

Jumping out of kananpoika, Ming Sheng ran straight into the clinic. Once registered, he’d been assigned a number and told to wait for his turn in a hard plastic chair.

This waiting room had been different from the rest, walls painted a pastel green with stuffed animals on a shelf. There were one or two children sitting near their mothers, preoccupied with a game or toy. Ming Sheng couldn’t place the reason for the restlessness in his legs as he waited, fidgeting nervously in his seat. 

A flashing light displayed his number on a digitised board. Rising from his seat, Ming Sheng walked into the consultation room.

The uneasy feeling was stronger now, accompanied by residual nausea from the mech ride.

“Come in! Take a seat in the chair over here.” The lady beamed, gesturing to an overstuffed armchair.

Sitting in the fluffy armchair, Ming Sheng eyed his surroundings.

Painted in light yellows and blues, the room looked more like a nursery than a clinic. Posters of heavily pregnant women lined the walls and more stuffed animals cluttered the shelves. There’d been growth charts, brochures on vaccinations and the like, all neatly arranged on her desk.

“ So, I’ve got some news for you.” She said, pulling out his patient records.

“Good news is that there are no abnormalities in your system.” Ming Sheng heaved an audible sigh of relief.

“But,” She continued. “There’s something else our tests picked up.” Ming Sheng felt his stomach drop. The restlessness and nausea had returned full swing, gnawing at his stomach from the inside.

“What is it!” He exclaimed, sitting straight up in the fluffy chair. Anxiety bit through him and he found himself clenching and unclenching his fists into tight balls.

“Well, you happen to be pregnant.” The words hit Ming Sheng like a rock, knocking the air out of him. He slumped over in the chair, breathing out a large sigh.

“No that can’t be true, I mean-” he stammered, hands white from how hard his fists clenched. 

“Pregnant.” He growled, feeling impotent rage rise. A stupid fetus, a tiny bean curling itself into a ball inside him. 

“Get rid of it.” He spat, burying his face in his hands. He wanted to tear into his abdomen and pull the stupid parasite out of him, rip it to little shreds and throw it against the wall. 

“There are other options as well,” the midwife said, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. 

“And what would that be?” Ming Sheng replied, feeling the sting of hot tears prick his eye.

“Have you considered adoption or raising the child?” 

Raising a child. Becoming a parent. Ming Sheng, having a child this young and being made to raise it. Ming Sheng gagged, acid rising in his throat. His stomach turned, clamping trembling hands over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

“I know it’s a difficult decision to make at such a young age.” She cooed, wrapping him in a tight hug. Her body was warm and scentless, typical of Betas. 

What a disgusting punishment. Ming Sheng let tears stream down his cheeks, burying his face in her shoulder. As much as he hated crying, he couldn’t staunch the tears. He never asked for a child, much less to bear one of his own.

“I want to schedule an abortion.” He whispered, head buried in her blue dress.

If there was anything the midwife wanted to say, she chose to remain silent. She typed out a referral email to an abortion clinic, keeping a reassuring hand on Ming Sheng’s shoulder.

The rest of the day passed at an agonising pace. Tired and nauseous from a mixture of pain and anxiety, Ming Sheng moped around the house listlessly. Housework didn’t appeal to him and neither did cooking. He’d laid on the sofa the whole day, not even looking up when Nathan came come.

“Dinner ready?” Nathan asked, the baritone of his voice now laced with concern.

“Not feeling good.” Ming Sheng turned away from Nathan, curling himself into a tight ball.

“Dinner doesn’t take Long to make does it?” He accused.

“I’m just not feeling good.” 

“How about the chores, did you at least do the laundry?” He huffed, sitting down on the sofa opposite Ming Sheng.

“I’ve got the flu Nate. I’m down for the count.” 

“You don’t feel like you have a temperature.” Nathan retorted, placing a hand on Ming Sheng’s forehead. 

Flinching away from the pilot, Ming Sheng sat up on the sofa. Irritation poked at his nerves; Nathan was beginning to get on his nerves with the nagging about chores.

“What’s it to you? I’m sick and the chores are all you can think about?” 

“Jesus Christ.” Nathan rubbed his temples. “I come home from working all day and all I ask for is a hot meal and a clean house! What is wrong with you woman!” He yelled. 

The outburst startled Ming Sheng, causing him to topple backwards into the sofa. Nathan sighed, slumping back down on to the sofa. 

“I’m sorry baby. I work a stressful job and the nerves to get to me sometimes.” He said, placing a hand on Ming Sheng’s thigh. 

“Maybe next time we could do better?” He suggested, stroking olive skin under his fingertips. “Maybe you work on having the chores done by the time I’m home?” 

Ming Sheng nodded, still clutching a coarse wool blanket close to his chest. Over the months he’d gotten used to Nathan’s moments, choosing to hole up in the bedroom until the Omega had calmed down.

Arms held tight around him, Nathan’s touch strong yet suffocating as the Omega held him close. He pressed his face into Ming Sheng’s wavy locks, inhaling the familiar scent of tea rose. 

Ming Sheng had chosen to keep mum about the abortion, sneaking out of class during third period. He’d taken a mech taxi to the clinic, huddled up in layers of jackets. The air was cold that day, cutting lines across his cheeks as he walked into the titanium white building.

Protestors flanked the building, yelling all sorts of obscenities at him.

Due to the protestors, Ming Sheng had to be escorted in by a Sigma who looked like he ate dumbbells for breakfast. 

Even though he’d been told to look away, Ming Sheng couldn’t help but steal glances at their signs. The signs pulled at his heart; pictures of aborted fetuses and beaming children reminding him of his sin. 

This doctor was much older than the midwife, salt and pepper hair receding at his Temples as he pushed a pair of rounded glasses up a hooked nose. Despite his age, he carried with him a grandfatherly presence as he instructed Ming Sheng to lie down on a faded examination table.

“Just to let you know, before we perform the procedure you have an option to look at the fetus. Would you like to do so?” He said. 

Deliberating his options, Ming Sheng started at the white-tiled ceiling. As much as he hated the thing and wanted it out of him, a little part of him yearned to see his- no, the child before it left him. He nodded gingerly, hiking up his shirt just enough for the doctor to place a probe.

Cold lubricant gel was applied to the skin followed by a shiny metal probe. It was cold, the metal gliding across the skin as it searched for his womb. 

“Hold on a minute. I’m having trouble finding the gestational sac.” The doctor muttered, adjusting his glasses once  
more.

Maybe the test had been wrong and there hadn’t been a child growing inside of him. Maybe it’d just been the flu, or food poisoning that lasted a week. E. Coli did take a week to go away after all.

A surprised gasp from the doctor crushed Ming Sheng’s rising hopes. He found the child, just a small dot nestled deep in his womb. At this state it more closely resembled a bean than a child, alien-like and deformed.

“That is the gestational sac. It seems to me that you might be around five weeks along.” He pointed a wizened finger at the monochrome blob onscreen.

A bubble of an unknown emotion grew inside Ming Sheng; not anger Nor hate but it came with it the need to protect the little bean. He shook his head, fighting against the emotion that screamed at him to leave the clinic and go home.

“Let’s carry on with the abortion.” He said, turning his head away from the screen. The child onscreen seemed to stare at him, nonexistent eyes burning into his soul. Ming Sheng shut his eyes, fighting the surge of guilt that ate at his internal organs from within.

On Doctors orders he’d been told to strip down into a filmsy white gown and lie on a chair, placing his legs into weird straps. 

The feeling was back again, the gnawing replaced by a full on void in his belly. He could feel a stinging pain in his palm, fingernails cutting half-moons in his skin from the stress. His breathing quickened, the room spinning in front of his eyes. The room seemed to dilate, walls breathing as they screamed ‘guilty’ over and over in imaginary voices.

Tears streamed down Ming Sheng’s eyes, salty liquid dripping on the white gown. The Alpha struggled to fight back more tears, against the mind numbing guilt and doubt that clouded his mind. He was full on sobbing, great big hiccups wracking his body as he sat alone in the chair. 

“I don’t,” He stammered through giant sobs, hands moving down to cup the flat space in between his abdomen. 

That was it. The emotion he’d been feeling so much had been guilt. Guilt, fucking guilt at abandoning his child and leaving it to die by the forceps in a cold clinic. Unwanted and unloved, his unborn child would never see the day of light. 

“Want an abortion.” He could barely choke out between sobs. 

He’d been silently removed from the abortion chair and told to wait in the consultation room for the doctor. 

Time passed agonisingly slow, every tick of the clock above Ming Sheng’s head set off his anxiety. He fidgeted anxiously with a sheet of tissue from the consultation table, tearing it to little pieces. 

When the doctor finally arrived, he’d given Ming Sheng a prescription for  
Prenatal vitamins alongside an appointment at the school’s clinic for a prenatal checkup. He’d been given cursory instructions on how to care for himself while pregnant and how to prepare a birthing nest at home. 

The rest of the appointment passed in a blur. Ming Sheng vaguely recalled filling out his prescription and taking a mech to Kieran’s dorm. He waited outside the door, arm frozen mid knock against the steel door. 

If he told Kieran, the blond might’ve taken him in with open arms. He would be happy, grabbing hold of Ming Sheng and spinning him around the room as they landed on his Singleton, dizzy but overjoyed. They’d have sex, this time slow and romantic not like the frenzied romps from before. 

Kieran could also kick him from his dorm, slamming the door in Ming Sheng’s as he yelled at him to get an abortion. 

Nervously clutching the bundle of papers in his hand, Ming Sheng deliberated on his options. There was no way he could get an abortion now, not after the baby had sank its claws into his heart. 

Hands moved to stroke at his abdomen, caressing the small pudge that now bulged over his waistband. 

“Hi!” Kieran exclaimed, pulling Ming Sheng in to his dorm room. 

“Let’s play Overwatch again. I need to up my rank.” He said, tossing a controller at Ming Sheng.

They played overwatch for hours, shooting shit about whatever came to mind. 

Unlike most days, every touch Kieran lay on him and every second spent too close together made his heart swell with want. He wondered when would be the best time to tell him, ideally before his belly became heavy with child.

“So, how do you feel about kids?” Ming Sheng asked.

A pregnant pause. For a second Kieran’s normally cheerful demeanour seemed to let up. Kieran sighed, a frown crossing serene features.

“Why’d you ask?” 

“Just...thinking about our futures.” Ming Sheng replied timidly. 

“I don’t want kids. Not Now, not never.” Kieran snapped, tossing the controller onto his bed. 

“And if one of your fuck friends got pregnant?” Ming Sheng’s muttered, voice small in his chest.

“Obviously they’d get an abortion.” 

“If they didn’t want to?” Ming Sheng whimpered, averting Kieran’s gaze. 

“Then I’d cut contact with them. Simple.” Kieran replied, rifling through his bag for something. 

“Oh.” Ming Sheng croaked. He squeezed the controller in his hands, nails digging into the hard plastic shell. 

Feigning nausea, Ming Sheng packed his bag hastily. The atmosphere was suffocating, Kieran’s offhand comments cutting into Ming Sheng like a knife. He dashed home, slamming the doors behind him. 

As much as he knew he should, Ming Sheng couldn’t bring himself to get an abortion. Wether the reason be a hormonally fuelled spur of the moment decision or not, Ming Sheng had to keep this child. 

With nine months to go before he gave birth, Ming Sheng figured that he’d have plenty of time to think about a game  
plan. He’d pass the baby off as Nathan’s if push came to shove, at least then he’d be able to raise it in peace.


	7. Hanger Bay: Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes downhill from here. 
> 
> Kinks: desperate sex, dubcon, emotional neediness, one sided.
> 
> Mood - Bulletproof Love by Piece the Veil

It was cold, the winter wind buffeting against the screen doors outside. Cold enough that the Alpha found himself buried deep in a mess of blankets, studying for a test he had the next day.  
  
Slamming the book shut, Ming Sheng looked at the clock. Had it really been half past two in the morning? Ming Sheng sighed, he really hadn’t banked on losing track of time but he had an exam tomorrow that he hadn’t studied for.   
  
He got up from his chair, stretching sore joints. Despite having been awake since eleven AM Ming Sheng didn’t feel particularly sleepy, suspecting a mixture of nausea and pregnancy-induced insomnia keeping him awake.  
  
The little bean - as he decided to name it, had grown since his last appointment to the abortion clinic. He wagered that she would be slightly larger than a cherry, the little thing snug within the warm confines of his belly. Ming Sheng couldn’t help the stupid smile that stretched across his face as he patted his stomach.   
  
“I’m not sure if you can hear me,” Ming Sheng whispered. “But dad is sorry he tried to kill you.”   
  
A drop soaked through his striped T-shirt, staining the blue fabric. Touching a finger to the corners of his eyes, Ming Sheng wiped away the forming moisture.   
  
Shit, he didn’t want this. Pregnant with an unwanted baby to a flake of a Father, Ming Sheng wondered if it would be too late to go back to the clinic.   
  
More moisture again, this time running down his cheeks and staining his shirt with many little splotches. Ming Sheng scrunched the fabric of his shirt tight in his hands, using the fabric to wipe away the pooling moisture.  
  
“What’re you doing, crying at two AM?” Nathan said, leaning against the doorframe. He must’ve sneaked up on Ming Sheng when he wasn’t paying attention, the pilot now irate from Ming Sheng’s moping.  
  
“I just watched a sad movie.” Ming Sheng lied, quickly packing his laptop into his bag.  
  
If Nathan knew he was lying, he didn’t seem to show it. Rolling his eyes, Nathan shut the door.  
  
The clinic was packed that day, filled with happily pregnant Omegas and their children. Their partners fussed over them, fetching water and saltines and making Ming Sheng feel even more alone. He looked around the clinic, trying to spot familiar faces in the sea of pack mates.  
  
None of his friends were here, causing Ming Sheng to breathe a small sigh of relief. Pulling the hoodie over his nonexistent baby bump, Ming Sheng slumped back into the plastic chair. His belly was still small, passable as post-meal bloat or weight gain.  
  
“Good afternoon Ming Sheng.” The midwife seemed happier to see him, patting the seat of the chair opposite her. “How are you and baby doing?”  
  
“Lit-“ Ming Sheng caught himself. “The baby is fine. Me too.”  
  
“Taking the prenatals?”  
  
Ming Sheng nodded, bending forwards to allow her to check his heartbeat. They’d gone through the motions of a pre-natal visit, the midwife taking his blood pressure, temperature and his weight. She’d asked him to sit down on the plush examination table and lift his shirt, just enough for her to place a metal probe on his belly.  
  
“Can you see her?” the midwife said, pointing at a round circle on the ultrasound screen.  
  
A small circle, barely visible against the folds of the uterine wall. She’d been painted in color by the ultrasound machine, unlike the rickety old machine at the abortion clinic. The midwife pushed a button on the machine, causing a rhythmic ‘ba-dump’ noise to sound off throughout the room.  
  
“Look, her heart is beating for dad.” The midwife gushed, moving the probe around his stomach.  
  
The rhythmic beating of his child’s heart was intoxicating; Ming Sheng found himself closing his eyes and just listening to it beat. He could feel the cold steel probe move across his abdomen, contrasting with the spreading warmth within him.  
  
Mine, my little bean. Perhaps it was a fever dream, but Ming Sheng liked to think that this child could be his. He’d take good care of her and name her something nice, love it and spoil her and cherish her the way his parents did to him. He’d never yell at her or push his beliefs onto her, he’d try his best to be a good parent and shield her from the badness of the world.  
  
“Yeah, I see her.” He choked, voice quivering with emotion.   
  
On the instructions of the midwife, he’d been told to come back a month later and given a small print of little bean to keep.   
  
The ultrasound print was small and barely fit into his pockets, but the growing life within seemed so much more. There she curled, in stasis with her heart mid-pump surrounded by the amniotic sac. Ming Sheng tried to suppress the widening grin on his face as he stroked the printout, picturing her wide eyes and tiny little face.   
  
‘Drinks?’  
  
A text message popped up on Ming Sheng’s phone. It was Kieran, asking him if he wanted to get drinks.  
  
‘Not in the mood for drinks babe anywhere else?’ Ming Sheng texted back, stuffing the sonogram into his bag.  
  
‘Damn bro, mech ride?’  
  
‘Sure where?’  
  
‘12 at the mech Bay seeya’  
  
When Ming Sheng arrived, the mech Bay seemed to be empty. Free from the bustling of mech Pilots, Kieran sat alone in the middle of the mech Bay. He’d been fiddling with some strange contraption, poking holes in it with a pencil.   
  
“Kieran!” Ming Sheng yelled, catching his attention.  
  
“Hi!” He replied, waving his hand in reply.   
  
“Where’s the mech?”   
  
“Hold on.” Kieran said, pushing two fingers into the strange object.   
  
Eerie blue light began to emanate from the object as it beeped noisily.  
  
“Kieran, are you sure it’s supposed to do that?”   
  
Kieran nodded, holding the strange object up in the air. From afar, the sound of a revving engine could be heard, followed by the roar of kananpoika’s thrusters as the stubby little mech propelled herself towards Kieran.   
  
“Tada! It’s her! In the flesh!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in a little gesture of celebration. Kananpoika, seemingly programmed to do so, did a small wave in tandem with Kieran.   
  
“The hell Kieran, how much time did you spend on this instead of studying?” Ming Sheng sighed, hopping into kananpoika’s cockpit.  
  
“I did both!”   
  
“Sleep?” Ming Sheng remarked dryly, scanning his friend’s face for dark circles and fine lines.  
  
“Nope. Didn’t sleep more than four hours this whole week.” Kieran replied, fiddling with the controls.  
  
“You’re not piloting that mech dumbass. I’m not dying of a mech collision at twenty.” Ming Sheng snapped, slapping Kieran’s hands away from the mech controls. The blond sighed, sticking his tongue out at Ming Sheng as he activated takeoff procedures.   
  
“The hell is this?”  
  
Resting inside kananpoika, Ming Sheng flipped the strange contraption around in his hands. It looked like a fantasy chest straight out of Dungeons and Dragons, more knobbly metal and wood bits than a mech controller. Ming Sheng shook the object, causing kananpoika to blip in response.   
  
“A mech controller. I made this because they wouldn’t give me one.”   
  
“You know there’s a pretty good reason they don’t give you something.” Ming Sheng mused, returning Kieran his controller.  
  
Parked precariously atop a rooftop, the duo watched as the sun set in the distance. Pink splatters streaked the blue sky, painting the Ninturan sky a vivid hue of gold. Below them flanked the Haze district where many pack mates went about their day like a couple of ants in a tank. Bundled up in a mix of colourful fabrics, they looked more like confetti on the ground than regular people.  
  
Safe from the sharp winter chill, Ming Sheng sat close to Kieran, almost touching in the cramped mech.   
  
“Do you ever get the urge,” Kieran said, his hands brushing against Ming Sheng’s. “To just start firing kananpoika’s lasers down below?”  
  
“Like God-Fucking-Zilla!” he added, chuckling softly as he nuzzled into Ming Sheng.  
  
“Seriously Kieran?” Ming Sheng replied, leaning into the touch. “I’d rather be jaws. More fun.”  
  
And god that scent. The honey lemon was driving him crazy in the confines of the mech, his body stirring with want. Ming Sheng wasn’t sure if it stemmed from lust or just the need to be near the Father of his child but the closeness was intoxicating. Ming Should could feel Kieran’s fingers trace circles down his back, lingering on the curve of his hips.  
  
“Why jaws?”   
  
“Cos, giant shark jaws.” Ming Sheng said, slumping against Kieran. A soft rumbling could be heard, vibrating in Kieran’s chest.   
  
“And sharks live forever.”   
  
“Do not.”  
  
“Do!”   
  
Ming Sheng shoved Kieran gently, landing on top of him as he pushed his face into Kieran’s neck, inhaling.   
  
Kieran was made of delicate Omegan scents, of a faint whiff of honey lemon and residual motor oil. He chuckled as Ming Sheng slid his hands down his torso, coming to rest on narrow hips.   
  
Their eyes met, warm browns meeting cool green. Kieran’s lips were rosebud soft, a faint pink with upturned edges just begging to be kissed. Kieran seemed inviting, smiling back at Ming Sheng as he gripped his hips tight. Ming Sheng deliberated internally; he only had one chance to kiss Kieran but if Kieran rejected him he didn’t know how he could face Kieran again. Shit.  
  
Lips ever more inviting, Kieran stared back at Ming Sheng. A fair hand reached out to brush Ming Sheng’s hair aside, drawing him close in an embrace. Leaning in, Ming Sheng pressed his lips to Kieran.  
  
Oh god his lips were soft. Pillowy soft just like he’d imagined and masturbated to countless times and oh so warm. Ignoring the surprised yelp from Kieran, Ming Sheng pushed his tongue into Kieran’s mouth, savouring the sweet taste. This was perfect, so perfect that he’d never want it to end as their foreheads touched and their hands interlaced as the sun set on top of a roof.  
  
“What the hell?” Kieran’s said, wiping his lips on his sleeve. “Why’d you kiss me?”  
  
Immediately, the gentle sensation tugged out like a rug under him, replaced by the chill of cold ice.  
  
“But I thought you wanted me to kiss you?” Ming Sheng stuttered.  
  
“You don’t kiss friends.”   
  
“So we’re-“  
  
“Friends with benefits right?” Kieran cut Ming Sheng off, adjusting his hair back into its ponytail.  
  
“Y-yeah...” Ming Sheng flushed hot, suddenly feeling small in the already cramped mech. A lump formed in his throat and the Alpha fought hard to suppress a burning frustration.  
  
“It’s alright. Maybe we didn’t clarify boundaries but,” Kieran replied, patting Ming Sheng on his back. “My girlfriend won’t be happy if she finds out.”  
  
Girlfriend. Ming Sheng felt the life drain from his cheeks. What little he managed to force down this afternoon threatened to come back up again and the Alpha struggled hard to not vomit.   
  
“When did you find her?” Ming Sheng stammered, mimicking happiness In his tone despite tears threatening to spill.  
  
“Oh just a few weeks ago, she was a pretty good fuck so I decided to give her a shot.”   
  
“So we can’t fuck anymore huh?” Ming Sheng whimpered, clenching his hands into tight fists.   
  
“Nope. She’s monogamous.”   
  
So many questions floated through Ming Sheng’s head; Kieran’s new girlfriend, his life, Nathan and of little bean. He felt a little stab through his heart every time Kieran talked about his new girlfriend, the softness of her curves, the size of her breasts and her cheerful personality.   
  
Little bean didn’t seem happy either, flipping his stomach into knots as a signal of distress. Ming Sheng placed a comforting hand on his abdomen, rubbing the space where she rested. This caused her to quieten down a little, settling his queasy stomach.  
  
Silence weighed heavily in the air; the conversation now awkward and stilted between the two. The previously happy atmosphere now just wrong, Kieran pulling away from Ming Sheng’s touch. Goddamnit he needed the Omega, even if it were just one last fuck.   
  
“So no more?” Ming Sheng said, trying to touch Kieran again.   
  
“I really shouldn’t.”   
  
“Not even once?” Ming Sheng cupped Kieran’s cheek with his hand, prompting him to flinch away.  
  
“Really.”  
  
“Just one last fuck?” Ming Sheng was grasping at straws here.  
  
“Jesus,” Kieran muttered, a hint of lavender appearing in honey lemon. “You know I can’t.”  
  
“Please?” Ming Sheng replied, pushing Kieran down onto kananpoika’s seat.  
  
“Look I have to stay faithful to my-ah!” Kieran began, only to be silenced by Ming Sheng rubbing his crotch with a clothed knee.  
  
“Just one last fuck?”   
  
Kieran gulped, the sweet pressure against his cock rapidly hardening it. He squirmed against Ming Sheng, feeling hands snake down his pants and start rubbing the skin beneath.   
  
“Please don’t do this to me,” Kieran breathed, resistance slipping from him.  
  
If Ming Sheng cared, he didn’t respond. Unbuttoning Kieran’s pants, he pulled Kieran’s half-hard cock out of his pants. Licking his lips, Ming Sheng swallowed the length of Kieran’s cock.   
  
Resistance slipping, Kieran moaned into Ming Sheng’s heated mouth. The Alpha felt slightly warmer than usual, mouth curling to wrap around his cock as his tongue toyed with the frenulum. Immediately Ming Sheng began to move, sliding around his cock with messy slurps. He seemed like he was trying way too hard, tonguing and sucking on Kieran like his life depended on it.  
  
Warm and wet friction gave way to a tight constriction around his cock, the tip slipping down into Ming Sheng’s throat. Kieran felt Ming Sheng gag, forcing his cock even deeper into the young man’s throat as it constricted around him. Running shaking fingers through Ming Sheng’s hair, Kieran pushed his head down onto his dick, causing the other man to gag again. He didn’t stop though, choosing to swallow around his cock as his tongue massaged the sides.  
  
The friction gave way to something hotter and wetter, enveloping his dick completely in sweet warmth. Kieran opened his eyes, meeting Ming Sheng’s gaze as he lowered himself onto Kieran.  
  
“Fuck, I have a girlfriend damnit…” Kieran said through clenched teeth.  
  
Ming Sheng snorted, moving his hips against Kieran’s. The feeling of being close to Kieran was orgasmic, tingling the tips of his fingers and warming his soul. Ming Sheng moved closer to Kieran, enjoying their shared warmth. Kieran caught the bottom of his lip with his teeth, gently nibbling on it. His hands worked magic on Ming Sheng’s sensitive chest, playing with the raised pink nubs as he pressed quick kisses into his neck. His heart skipped a beat when Kieran pulled him into his chest, holding him tight in an embrace.  
  
Kieran’s cock brushed up against a spot in him, causing his back to arch reflexively with pleasure. Ming Sheng forced himself down against Kieran, grinding against his spot. A spike of pleasure coursed through Ming Sheng, both from the friction of Kieran’s cock and the joy of being close to him.  
  
Small moans slipped past parted lips as Kieran was enveloped fully inside Ming Sheng. Pillowy outer lips gave way to a plush, velvety-soft interior when Kieran’s cock pushed deeper inside. The tight walls clamped around him, stroking his cock with their little bumps and ridges. He could feel the little donut-shaped ring of Ming Sheng’s cervix on this tip of his cock, thrusting just a little front of the ring to hit his spot.  
  
As much as Kieran knew he shouldn’t be doing this, the slick wetness of Ming Sheng’s cunt just couldn’t compare to the other girls he’d fucked. Ming Sheng fucked good too, with desperate, needy strokes like he craved his approval. Kieran had to admit, the needy desperation of Ming Sheng stoked his ego.

Ming Sheng came fast and hard this time, pussy swelling as he came on Kieran’s dick. He cried out, wrapping himself around Kieran in a tight hug. Everything felt so right, the pleasure weaving around his body as it shook from the aftershocks of an orgasm.  
  
He was here, held snug in Kieran’s arms and pulled close to him, their hearts beating as one in the cramped mech as he rode Kieran to an orgasm. He could feel Kieran’s seed fill him to the brim, the warm liquid coating his insides. Pressing their foreheads together, Ming Sheng kissed Kieran again, this time with a passionate fervor.  
  
This kiss wasn’t met with resistance. Kieran leaned in to the kiss, falling back against the leather mech seat.

“Now let’s never speak of this ever again.” Kieran said, zipping up his fly.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Kieran smiled sheepishly. “S’was one last fuck after all.”

The drive back to the hanger bay had been uneventful, the duo staying mostly silent spare for idle chatter. Ming Sheng had taken the time to getting used to the idea of Kieran being a taken man, slowly distancing himself from Kieran. He’d barely responded to Kieran’s goodbye when he left the mech, instead choosing to wave back flippantly. Even as Kieran left, Ming Sheng choose to duck his head low in order to avoid making eye contact.

Alone in the hanger bay, Ming Sheng roamed the decks by himself. It was past nine and Nathan was already texting him furiously about his return, Ming Sheng choosing to ignore him. His heart still ached at Kieran’s betrayal and raged at that stupid woman for stealing Kieran from him. He growled, kicking the base of kananpoika.

Stupid woman. Another kick. Stupid Kieran. Kick. Stupid bean. The kick was soft, delivered without the force present in the first two. Ming Sheng stopped, slumping down inside kananpoika; he couldn’t hate the little bean as much as he wanted to. 

Little bean. That little parasite that grew inside him. As much as he yearned Kieran himself, the baby that he carried proved a consolation. 

Activating the flight controls on the mech, Ming Sheng brought kananpoika out of the hanger bay. She purred, a mechanical form of consolation as Ming Sheng fired the thrusters at full speed. She shot out the hanger doors, spitting a trail of light in the darkness as she began to ascend. 

Soon, all Ming Sheng could see behind him was darkness. High in the stratosphere, kananpoika danced across the night sky as icicles gathered on her surface. He kept flying, never stopping as he shot across the night sky with Emo music blasting through her stereo. A die-hard death metal fan, Ming Sheng never really cared for them, but today seemed like an Emo day. 

Never had it hurt this bad. The stinging, stabbing pain from before was back and worse than before. Ming Sheng felt it eat away at him despite the fast turns and sharp corners around the academy, ignoring any stop signs or speeding cameras as he sped off into the empty void of the night. 

Fuck. The stabbing in his heart grew to a gnawing ache with every sharp turn he made; the shrill of Kellen Quinn’s voice now grating to his ears. He parked the mech in a sandbank, popping open her top. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. He was supposed to get the girl, to be happy with Kieran and live happily ever after with zero kids and a dog or cat. Not knocked up and alone. Biting back tears, Ming Sheng pulled the record from his bag. 

That thing that started it all, that godforsaken record. Impotent rage filled Ming Sheng, flinging the disc as far as it could. It landed a few pathetic metres away from him, carried away by the wind. 

Taking in a deep breath, Ming Sheng let out the biggest, loudest scream he could muster. It echoed into the distance, carrying frustration into the wind with his screams. 

Ming Sheng breathed out through his nose slowly, feeling tension in his muscles slowly relax as he slumped back into kananpoika. His eyes felt heavy from a mixture of pregnancy hormones and life. He’d just rest for a short while until one of Nathan’s calls inadvertently woke him up, pulling up his jacket to use as a blanket.


	8. Hanger Bay: Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, it all goes downhill from here. Btw if you like this fic, I’d love it if you could kudos /comment :) it means a lot to me.
> 
> Mood:  
> Knuckles - moose blood.

Cold. Something cold against his cheek stirred Ming Sheng from his sleep. He didn’t remember how long he’d been asleep in kananpoika, but slivers of light streaming through her dome suggested it’d been awhile. He rubbed his eyes, yawning.

No Kieran, no Breakup, no girlfriend. For a second Ming Sheng wondered if the past twenty four hours had been a bad dream, one that he’d just woken up from. That’s right, he must’ve fallen asleep in kananpoika after taking her for a joyride. Pregnancy did bring with it a few unpleasant dreams after all. 

As he moved to activate kananpoika’s UI, he felt the tip of his sneaker touch something. It’d been his phone, hanging on by its last legs from ringing all night.

Plugging it into the charging port on kananpoika, Ming Sheng scrolled through all the calls and text messages he’d received.

Three hundred text messages. A hundred fucking phone calls. Ming Sheng felt a growing pain in the back of his head as he scrolled through all of Nathan’s texts. They started out innocuous, eventually growing into increasingly accusatory messages as the night dragged on. He groaned, pulling the jacket closer to him.

Something dry and crusted on the jacket sleeve rubbed against his arm. It’d been there since last night, the fluid an off-white shade. 

Ming Sheng’s heart sank; so, it hadn’t been a dream last night. He swore, angry at no one in particular as he hung his head low. How the hell would he be able to face Nathan now, cumstained after dipping for a joyride on Kieran’s mech?

The warm jacket now a constricting force, Ming Sheng flung the offending article of clothing off. It landed somewhere outside kananpoika, crumpling in a pathetic heap on the mech floor. 

“Fuck this.” He muttered to himself as the phone rang once more. 

“Shut up.” He hissed, taking a swipe at the phone. It fell to the mech floor with a clatter, right next to a shiny black disc.

Taken aback, Ming Sheng bent to pick up the disc. It’d been the record from yesterday, the one that he flung into the distance in a fit of rage. Examining the disc, Ming Sheng found it in perfect condition. 

The record. However the hell did it get back up here? Ming Sheng chucked it into kananpoika’s booth; after what happened with Kieran, he didn’t want the record anymore. 

He’d gone back in kananpoika, not bothering to dock her in the hanger bay. Instead he’d parked her directly outside the bay. He stormed home, barging past Nathan and heading straight up to the master bedroom.

“The hell Ming Sheng?” Nathan yelled, throwing open the bedroom door.

“Where the fuck where you?”

“Why does it matter?” Ming Sheng said flatly.

“Because you go out so late at night like some back-alley tramp!” He paused, looking over Ming Sheng. “The hell is that?” 

Shit. Ming Sheng realised he still had kananpoika’s access card with him.

“It’s nothing. Just my mech key.” He lied.

“Really then? What’s this?” Nathan sneered, pulling out another keycard. This one had Ming Sheng’s name on it.

“I can explain!” Ming Sheng stammered, feeling the color drain from his face.

“Don’t explain Ming Sheng. Just what have you been hiding from me?” Nathan spat, throwing the keycard onto his bed.

“I just borrowed a friend’s mech is all!” 

“A friend?” Nathan said, moving in close to Ming Sheng. “Alright.”

“But just to prove you’re not lying, let me check your phone.” 

For a second, the world seemed to stop turning. Ming Sheng sat frozen to the bed, barely moving. He shook his head, hands still holding onto the access card firmly. 

“I-I can’t.” His voice still held on to some form of resistance and Ming Sheng refused to submit.

“This house doesn’t like keeping secrets Ming Sheng. If you want to be a little liar, then the streets are your home.” Nathan snarled, picking up Ming Sheng’s phone.

If Nathan saw any of the incriminating texts or nudes Kieran had sent Ming Sheng he didn’t make it obvious. He’d gone through Ming Sheng’s phone with an impassive look, all while Ming Sheng waited nervously on his bed. Ming Sheng wondered if he’d taken enough care in hiding Kieran’s nudes and texts, or if Nathan would find out about their little affair. 

“Ming Sheng.” Nathan said, placing his phone down on the bed.

“Who is this Kieran guy?” 

Ming Sheng shuddered, the pleasant Breeze now felt more like a cutting chill against his cheeks as he struggled to force words out. He pulled the jacket closer around him, feeling Nathan’s glare bore deep into him.

“He’s...a friend.” Ming Sheng choked out.

“A friend? A friend who sends you nudes? A friend who sexts you at night? A friend who asks you if you want to fuck in his dorm?” Nathan said incredulously, voice rising higher with every sentence until it became a shout. 

“I’m sorry okay! I was just dumb. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing.” 

“Dumb? What do you take me for? A walking ATM!? Am I just here to give you cash while you’re the academy’s fucktoy?”

“It was only Kieran.”

“Oh great, perfect. Why don’t you just go and live with him then? Since you obviously don’t respect me or give a fuck about me?!”

“I do, I do!” Ming Sheng yelled. “I love you!”

“No you don’t! Just look at what you did! I bet you were fucking him last night weren’t you?”

Ming Sheng stayed silent, averting his eyes from Nathan.

“Love me, my ass...” Nathan grumbled. “Can’t even look me in the eye and tell me you cheated on me. Use me like a fucking gold-digger.” 

“Please I’m sorry, what can I do to make it up for you?” Ming Sheng said, knuckles white with anxiety.

“I know you, you can’t do anything. Whenever I say something you just don’t do it. You’re just a selfish little bitch that I was stupid enough to fall in love it.” Nathan said, turning his back to Ming Sheng. 

“Please, anything!” Ming Sheng said, jumping up from the bed and grabbing hold of Nathan’s arm. Nathan shook it away, pulling back his arm like he’d been burned.

“How can I trust you again?” His voice was soft.

“Anything! Anything! I mean it. Even the most degrading thing you can think of. I’ll do it.” 

“Why the hell would I want that? You can’t just do some things and expect me to suddenly be okay with everything.” 

Stripping off his clothes, Ming Sheng tossed the jacket and jeans into the trash. In the spur of the moment, he flung open the walk-in wardrobe. Tossing out elaborate dresses and skirts, Ming Sheng settled on a lacy-white dress, cut for an Omega. Something Nathan had always begged Ming Sheng to wear despite his steadfast refusal, Ming Sheng now hastily threw it on. 

There, in the hastily zipped lace dress he stood in front of Nathan, shoulders shaking.

“Don’t go.” He stammered, pulling the zipper up.

“Ming Sheng, what are you doing?”

“I’m not Ming Sheng. I’m...” Ming Sheng hesitated, “Eliza. Remember?” 

“Stop this, Ming-“ Nathan stuttered.

“Eliza right. That’s what you wanted to call me.” Ming Sheng added, voice firmer now. 

Nathan remained silent, staying pressed against the wall. Ming Sheng took this as a signal of consent, pressing himself against Nathan. 

“Eliza.” Nathan repeated, still unsure.

“That’s right. That’s what you always wanted me to be right?” Eliza replied, cocking her head to the side. “Now let me make you dinner.” 

Three months passed since their argument in Nathan’s house, Eliza eventually getting accustomed to domestic bliss alongside Nathan. She’d spent her time locked in Nathan’s home cleaning the house and cooking his favourite meals. All the whole her stomach grew, large enough that the elaborate silk dresses Nathan bought for her had to be tailored to her growing belly. 

When Nathan had heard about Eliza’s pregnancy he’d been over the moon, Eliza waking up the next morning to an ostentatiously decorated gold ring with a single sparkling diamond as its centrepiece. 

“It tastes weird.” Eliza mused, sipping on the usual warm Mug of tea that Nathan prepared. 

“What’s weird about it Eliza darling?”

“Bitter.” She relied, finishing the steaming mug. 

“Hmm, I think the tea leaves might be rancid.” Nathan replied, snatching the cup from Eliza. He dumped its contents down the sink, motioning for Eliza to clean up.

There wasn’t much left to do after cleaning up after Nathan, leaving Eliza preoccupied with daytime television programmes as she looked out the window. 

Barred from leaving the house, Eliza spent her days cooking and cleaning as she prepared the home for their new arrival. Nathan had told her to quit the academy once he’d found out she was pregnant, Eliza desperately trying to hold off on quitting by ‘forgetting’ to send in resignation forms.

The sudden ding of the doorbell pulled Eliza out from her thoughts. Smoothening the creases from her linen dress, Eliza opened the door.

“Package for Nathan Hoover.” The deliveryman said, holding out a touchpad for Eliza to sign. 

“Nathan, you have a package.” Eliza said, dialling Nathan. Turning the package over in her hands, she examined it. The package was a simple parcel bound with brown paper addressed to Nathan. 

“Oh, a package.” Nathan seemed slightly anxious, “place it in my study will you?”

Nathan seemed a little panicky for the rest of the day, coming home at the stroke of seven and eating very little. Eliza chalked it up to a bad day at work, preparing all the finest foods she could cook and setting up his favourite chair.

Tired from the demands of growing a new life, Eliza found herself retiring to her room early, leaving Nathan alone in the living room. 

Checking on Eliza to make sure she was asleep, Nathan snuck back into his study. The room was exactly as he’d left it, neat and orderly with only a single coffee mug an indicator that anyone used it. He sighed, sinking down into the plush leather recliner as he reached for a penknife. Carefully tracing the edges of the box, he pulled open the brown paper. It came apart, revealing a simple plastic box filled with white powder. 

Tipping the contents of the box into the sugar jar carefully, Nathan wiped off an residue from the jar. He had to be careful, RGB-068 didn’t come cheap. 

He placed the sugar jar back where it belonged, right next to the chamomile in the neat little pantry. Eliza would thank him for this later, after their child had been born and when she settled into her new role as an Omega and a Mother. 

Slipping back into bed, Nathan pulled the sheets over his body. He pressed a small peck against her cheek, stroking the soft curls that framed her face. She’d come so far, starting as a petulant little child eventually blossoming into the beautiful Omega he now held in his arms. A little twinge ran through Nathan’s heart and he couldn’t help but squeeze her tight in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. 

The tea had tasted sweet again, unlike yesterday.

The cake batter had come together nicely, the batter forming light and airy peaks. Eliza sighed, rubbing her growing bump as she reached for the sugar. The child had grown in nicely, just the right size for her age.

Opening the packet of sugar, Eliza realized there wouldn’t be enough sugar left for the cake. Frowning, she tossed the packet into the trash. That wouldn’t do, Nathan loved lemon cake and she’d promised him a lovely angel food cake tonight.

Ah, the tea cabinet. There still would be sugar in it right? Opening the richly decorated cabinet, Eliza looked through it for the small box of sugar. There it sat, like a queen among her subjects. It’d been recently refilled with powdery white sugar; while not baking sugar, it’d do in a pinch. Balancing the little box precariously on her arm, she busied herself searching around for vanilla extract.

“Delivery for Nathan Hoover!” The mailbox’s automated message sounded out, startling Eliza. The sugar container fell to the floor, white powdered dust scattering all over the marble tiles. Eliza gasped, powder staining the hem of her pink dress.

“Delivery for Nathan Hoover!” it called out once again.

“Coming!” She called in response, dusting off as much sugar as she could from her dress.

The package seemed waterlogged, as if it’d been left sitting out in the rain for a tad bit too long. Eliza picked it up with the tips of her fingers, careful not to stain her precious white gloves. She’d managed to bring the package into the living room when one of its seams gave way from under it. The thin, brown paper practically disintegrated into a fine mush, causing the plastic box inside to come tumbling out.

It’d been a clear orange box, filled to the brim with a fine, sugar-like powder. The little box fell on the floor with a clack, spilling open to reveal the same white powder. Panicked, Eliza left to get a scrap of cloth to wipe up the mess. As she cleaned up the white powder, she noticed a thin paper label stuck to the orange box.

RGB-068. Strange. Eliza picked up the box, turning it around in her fingers. Why would Nathan need something like that?

A quick google search proved naught, all the results gave her were numerous sketchy research papers with few peer-reviewed sources. It’d been a failed cancer drug, now repurposed into a fertility drug to treat livestock but had been discontinued due to certain side effects.

A kick from her baby caused Eliza to wince, the child lodging her foot in Eliza for a second. She rubbed her belly, feeling the child shift inside of her. The child herself had been a miracle baby, as told by the midwife. Rare and special, something to be treasured.

Scrolling through the last research paper on her google search, Eliza found a research paper involving RGB-068 and its effects on an Alpha population. The research paper poorly written and filled with typos, had been published by an A.B Kramer, M.D. He’d written extensively about the Alpha population, a group of fifty Dark Easterners exposed to RGB-068 over a period of a year. The paper had reported pregnancies in forty-five of them, alongside forty-four live births. The Alphas seemed to display more Omega-like behavior given time, eventually learning to present and nest as they were exposed the sweet substance.

Eliza’s breath hitched, the remnants of the orange box still in her hands as she toyed with it. That couldn’t be. Nathan would never. She shook her head, tossing the little orange box aside. It landed in a pile of white dust, far out of her reach. Nathan loved her and he wouldn’t stoop to drugging her willy-nilly just to get a baby out of her. Besides, Eliza thought, there hadn’t been any reason for him to drug her.

Still, curiosity burned at her mind, prompting Eliza to scoop up a little of the white powder. Finely milled, it resembled the texture of the tea cabinet sugar to a T. Poking out her tongue, Eliza pressed the tip of her finger to her tongue. It’d tasted exactly like sugar, only with a slight chemical aftertaste.

Suspicious now, Eliza opened the sugar box, finding a few crumbs left in the box. A quick taste test revealed the same bland sweetness, accompanied by a slight chemically aftertaste.

No. This couldn’t be happening. Eliza put her head in her hands, feeling a horrible sensation wash through her. It felt like she’d just been dunked into ice water then set out to dry on the Artic tundra, her breathing now blocked by a characteristic heaviness in her chest. She snarled, sweeping the sugar container off the countertop; Nathan wouldn’t do something awful like that!

She scrambled for her phone, frantically typing her query into the search bar.

No, Alphas did not typically get pregnant under normal circumstances except with the aid of fertility drugs to jumpstart their reproductive cycle. The world seemed so much smaller now, spinning rapidly in front of her eyes. Eliza steadied herself against the countertop, feeling the baby shift furiously inside her. Hyperventilating, Eliza angrily punched in Nathan’s phone number.

“Nathan come back now, we need to speak.” She said, tugging at her hair.

“I can’t honey, I’m at work right now.”

“Now.” Eliza repeated, this time with more resolve in her voice.

“Give-“ Nathan replied, deliberating on his options. “Give me an hour.”

Eliza had calmed down by the time Nathan had burst through the door. His attempt at a hug was met with a death glare and Eliza refused to speak to him.

“Why haven’t you cleaned the house? It’s so damned dusty everywhere?” He asked, kicking at the white powder residue.

“Because I’m leaving.” She spat, gathering what little she owned into her trademark duffel bag.

“Wait,” Nathan pleaded, body blocking Eliza. “You can’t go. This was supposed to be the start of our life together!”

Eliza ignored him, trying to push pass Nathan to get out the door. Nathan stood firm, grabbing her by her shoulders to stop her from going any further.

“Please, stay here! I don’t know what I did to make you mad, but I’ll make it up to you!”

“Don’t know?” She sneered, “Maybe this will jog your memory.” She hurled the little orange box at Nathan. Upon seeing the box, the color drained from his face. He stuttered, opening and closing his mouth several times yet unable to get a solid word out.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Eliza began. “I gave up my world for you, only to find out that you’ve been drugging me to make me your perfect Omegan housewife the whole time?” Her voice rose a few decibels at the end.

“Gave up your world for me?” Nathan snarled, darkness coming back to his voice. “You cheated on me like the dirty whore you are and now you have the nerve to accuse me of a drugging?”

“It’s not an accusation Nathan,” She spat his name out like poison. “It’s the goddamned truth and I’d rather be sleeping rough on the Ninturan streets than in here with you.”

“Well fine then.” He said, “If you leave, don’t fucking set foot in my house again. Once you step out the door you’re as good as dead to me.” He added, encroaching Eliza’s personal space.

“Fine.” She said nonchalantly, turning her back to Nathan.

Eliza left the house, hearing the resounding slam of the door for the last time. The night had been unusually warm, melted snow crunching against her patent leather heels. 

Taking off running, Eliza dashed off into the night. With no where to go she ran, blindly into the darkness. The delicate dress she wore began to tore as she ran, ripping at its seams. Her previously shiny white heels were streaked with mud, deep scratches etched into the heel and sides. 

Still, Eliza ran. Tearing down the suburbs, seemingly oblivious to any passers-by who stopped to stare at the madwoman. 

However her heels, unsuited for running long distances, snapped and sent her careening face first into the asphalt.

Eliza yelped in pain, feeling her bump make contact with hard concrete. She could feel road rash on her knees and her body ached from the sudden impact. 

There she sat, underneath a lone plasma light with the whole suburb staring her down. Dress torn with a snapped heel looking ever out of place in the prim and proper neighbourhood. 

“What’re you looking at?” Eliza choked out, feeling their judgemental stares bore into her back. 

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, spilling over down dirty red cheeks. A heaviness pushed up from beneath her as great heaping sobs spilled from her chest. 

Through teary eyes, Eliza could still see Nathan’s house in the background. A great, three-story building building with gorgeously modern architecture, the gentle curves seemed more like menacing angles.

Fuck. Eliza brought a hand up to her eyes to wipe away the beading tears, smearing immaculate makeup. Her hands were insufficient for the mess of tears that streamed down her eyes. Soon, her sobs turned to great wails of anguish as she crouched down onto the ground, face buried into her tattered dress.

As she’d brought her hand to her eyes to wipe away tears, something cold scratched against her face. 

Looking down, Eliza examined her hand. It’d been the ring. The gaudy diamond ring, glistening in the plasma lamp’s glow. 

Something twisted inside of Eliza. Snarling she grabbed the ring, and flung it as far as she could. The ring landed with an unceremonious clunk in the direction of Nathan’s home; thrown with as much force she could humanly muster. The pure sadness Eliza felt before gave way to rage, burning white hot in the pits of her stomach as she kick her high heels off. 

Someone locked eyes with her, an Omega male with his hair in pincurls, ever prom and proper. A look of smug condescension in his eyes as he stared Eliza down from the safety of his lawn. 

Eliza’s temper flared. Cursing at the Omega, she picked up one of her shoes and flung it at him. It’d missed, colliding with a nearby trashcan. 

“What?! What’re you looking at!” She snapped at another passers-by. He pretended not to look, turning instead to his shopping.

“Fuck off!” Another one looked away.

“I’m fucking done with this shit,” she said, ripping the checkered apron off her and flinging it onto the ground. 

“Do you hear that?” She added, smearing her makeup. “It’s the sound of me telling you to fuck off Nate!” 

Despite the curious states of onlookers, the sheer catharsis of being able to scream and shout fuelled Eliza on. Emotions rushed back into her once empty core, the Alpha barreling through the warm night like a madman. She ran as fast as she could, towards the only direction she could think of.

Kieran was in heaven. Surrounded by Alphas and Betas of all shapes and sizes, all in various states of undress. He sat on a large four-poster bed, observing his nude lovers run around beneath him. He could hear a band play in the distance, the soothing guitars only interspersed by a faint, banging noise. 

Banging, it sounded almost like someone was rapping their knuckles against a door, hard. Kieran sighed, trying to ignore the noise in the back of his head as he turned over. 

The banging again, this time louder and harder.

“I don’t wanna wake up!” Kieran muttered, pulling a pillow over his head. The dreamscape has started to fade, his many lovers disappearing into thin air. Kieran’s eyes opened, coming face to face with the disappointing reality of his dorm.

“Who is it?” Kieran yelled, frustrated at the interruption of his wonderful dream.

The person continued knocking on his door, now banging on it with all their might. 

Frustrated, Kieran rose from his warm nest and tapped his finger against the keypad. The door slid open with a clunk, revealing a haggard figure.

Dressed in a ripped pink dress and barefooted with a maniac grin spread across his face was Ming Sheng. His eyes twinkled with a characteristic life that Kieran had never seen before, wild with tousled hair and streaks of dirt on his face.

“Yo.” Ming Sheng’s voice was hoarse from screaming.

“Ming Sheng, what the fuck happened?” Kieran said, pulling the bruised and bloodied man inside. 

Tackling the Omega onto the bed, Ming Sheng crushed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy, the duo shrugging off whatever clothing they wore as they kissed furiously. 

The Alpha tore off Kieran’s clothing, ripping the seams of his old T shirt with sharpened claws. He leaned in for another heated kiss, grinding their hips against each other. The gaudy pink dress ripped to shreds, flung far, far away into a corner as Ming Sheng pawed at Kieran’s cock.

“Ow!” Kieran winced, Ming Sheng stroking him just a bit too roughly for comfort.

Ignoring his cries of pain, Ming Sheng swing a leg over Kieran’s hips. Grabbing hold of his dick, Ming Sheng forced the entirety of Kieran’s length inside of him.

Sweet, sticky warmth enveloped Kieran, Ming Sheng bending down to kiss him once again. This time, he bit hard enough to bruise Kieran’s lip, tasting blood. 

Moaning, Kieran broke free of the kiss. He hoisted Ming Sheng up on his lap, playing with swollen nipples. Timing his thrusts to Ming Sheng’s, Kieran started to suck and kiss on Ming Sheng’s nipples. 

Something sweet and milky entered his mouth, filling it with a thick and creamy fluid. Astonished, Kieran spat it out, the yellowish-white fluid running down Ming Sheng’s chest. 

Undeterred by his leaking chest, Ming Sheng shoved Kieran onto the bed. He rode Kieran in an animalistic frenzy, nipping and biting at his neck. 

“Say my name.” Ming Sheng whispered.

“W-What?”

“Say it.” Ming Sheng commanded, pressing his body weight on Kieran.

“Ming Sheng?” 

“Louder.” He growled.

“Ming Sheng!”

“I can’t fucking hear you.” Ming Sheng’s movements were even more frantic, like he’d perish if he didn’t get to fuck Kieran deep into the bedsheets.

“Ming Sheng!” Kieran yelled; at this volume he was sure the whole dorm could hear him yelling. 

Disregarding future noise complaints, Kieran pulled Ming Sheng close to him. He continued yelling Ming Sheng’s name, fucking into the tight, hot pussy as hard as he could. 

Kieran came screaming Ming Sheng’s name. This time, the sex was tender, messy and passionate. Both men fucked into each other; Ming Sheng holding on tight enough to leave red half moons in Kieran’s arms as he came. 

Holding Kieran close, Ming Sheng placed a kiss on his forehead. He pulled Kieran close, inhaling the scent of his honey blond hair as the Omega rode out his orgasm. 

Ming Sheng pushed, Kieran relenting as he was forced onto the bed by him. Playful laughter filled the room as Ming Sheng peppered Kieran with kisses, Kieran letting Ming Sheng run hands across his toned body. 

“Perfect,” Ming Sheng whispered in Kieran’s ear as he pulled Kieran in close. They lay there for awhile, motionless and joined as one in Kieran’s dorm room. Exhausted, Ming Sheng felt the sweet release of sleep overcome him, falling asleep atop Kieran.


	9. Hanger Bay: Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter guys! Push through!

The sweet warmth of skin to skin contact roused Ming Sheng from his sleep, alongside the honeyed sweetness of Kieran’s scent. Groaning, Ming Sheng wrapped Kieran in a hug. Today was perfect; warm sun against his back and Kieran in his arms. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Kieran muttered, letting Ming Sheng pull him close. He purred softly when Ming Sheng pressed a kiss to his forehead, letting the Alpha snuggle into him.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Kieran said after awhile.

“Pancakes?” Ming Sheng was still a little dazed from yesterday but content.

On Ming Sheng’s prompting Kieran had gone to the kitchen, whipping up Hoito pancakes on the dingy little stove of his dorm. Ming Sheng had watched, fascinated as Kieran played the domestic goddess for the day. He’d arranged the little pancakes on a plate and served them with berries and whipped cream. 

“So what happened last night?” Kieran asked, picking at his pancakes.

“Nathan and I had a fight. He kicked me out.” Ming Sheng said matter-of-factly. 

“Oh wow, that must’ve been rough.” 

“You don’t say.” Ming Sheng shovelled another mouthful of his pancake into his mouth. 

The two ate in silence for awhile, Ming Sheng content with gazing at Kieran as he ate.

“So hows things going with your Girlfriend?” Ming Sheng prompted.

“Oh we broke up. Turns out being good in bed doesn’t make you a good person.” Kieran spoke through a mouthful of berries. 

“So you’re?” Ming Sheng’s asked.

“Single.”

Heart skipping a few beats at the idea of a single Kieran, Ming Sheng almost dropped his fork. Kieran was single, which meant that Ming Sheng might’ve had a chance with him. Suddenly, the pancakes tasted sweeter and the whipped cream richer. Yes, if Ming Sheng plays his cards right he might’ve been able to make off with Kieran Helminen.

“Funny, cos I don’t think Nathan wants me back at the mansion.” He tried. “I’m pretty much single for all intents and purposes.” 

“Well so am I. Funny how things turn out no?” 

“Do you...” Ming Sheng trailed off, still unsure of himself. “Want to go out together?” 

“I don’t mean on a date, like just hanging out as friends and stuff.” He quickly corrected himself, feeling heat in his cheeks.

“Sure.” Kieran beamed, a wide, knowing smile. He moved to clean up the messy plates, leaving Ming Sheng floating on cloud nine. A date; Ming Sheng had finally convinced Kieran to go on a date with him. He wanted to punch the air and scream and hug Kieran, exercising just enough restraint to not do that. 

“If you wanted a date you could’ve just asked me you know.” 

Oh. So he had known. Ming Sheng felt a little guilty, shifting awkwardly in his seat as Kieran walked over to him. He hadn’t expected Kieran to walk over and place a tender kiss on the top of his forehead, ruffling Ming Sheng’s messy curls in the process. 

“It’s a date no?” He said.

“Yeah. We’re going on a date Kieran.” Ming Sheng replied, a wide smile breaking across his face. He was happy, leaning into Kieran’s torso as the blond held him tight. 

On Kieran’s pleading they’d gone to the mall to pick out clothing, Ming Sheng having nothing to wear spare Kieran’s band shirts. They’d spent the greater part of the day trying on outfits and just messing around in the dressing rooms. They’d left the shops with a little over five bags of clothing, most of them Kieran’s. 

All the time Ming Sheng let Kieran cling to him, the Omega beaming as he dragged Ming Sheng around the mall. Something felt right about the way they’d linked together, fitting together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. For once in the past few months, Ming Sheng didn’t feel like the perfect 50’s housewife. He felt like Ming Sheng, whole and complete.

“So why’d you leave Nathan? Seemed like a pretty sweet setup to me. Food, room, fancy gifts...” Kieran said, scooping ice cream into his mouth. 

“He,” Ming Sheng deliberated for a moment. Memories of Nathan’s argument streamed through his head. If he told Kieran the real reason, would Kieran believe Ming Sheng? “Tried to get me to quit school.” 

“Really? Well that sucks a bunch.” Kieran replied, polishing off the rest of his ice cream.

There, that was a safer bet. At least Kieran wouldn’t think of him as a crackpot.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Kieran asked after a prolonged silence.

Ming Sheng shook his head, trying to ignore Kieran’s quizzical gaze. He bent his head down, focusing intently on the froyo in front of him. 

“If it helps, no one dares to look into my dorm after what happened last year.” 

“Ah, the orgy incident.” Ming Sheng laughed, the thought of uptight administrators walking in on Kieran in the middle of an orgy oddly entertaining.

“You don’t mind?” 

“Nope. Not at all. Make yourself at home.” 

The pieces were fitting together, everything falling into place. Freed from Nathan’s control and safe in Kieran’s arms, Ming Sheng was complete. 

“We doing okay here?” Kieran’s voice was gentle, the blond leaning over to brush a stray strand of hair from Ming Sheng’s face. 

“Yeah, it’s just that I...” Ming Sheng began, before burying his face into Kieran’s hair. He held Kieran right, squeezing the blond close in his arms. “I’m so fucking happy right now.” 

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, Ming Sheng fighting off the urge to cry as he held the slender Omega in his arms. Shaking off tears with an ‘Alphas don’t cry,” Ming Sheng kept his tight grip on Kieran. 

“This is,” Ming Sheng choked on his words, “just fucking awesome.” 

Ming Sheng floated through the rest of the day on cloud nine, bouncing excitedly from shop to shop with Kieran. They’d gone to the drive by theatre, stealing kisses in the backseat of a mech. Kieran had laughed and let Ming Sheng fuss over him like an Omega, with tender touches and soft kisses. The day had only ended at eleven O’clock, the duo stumbling drunkenly back to the dorm with their arms draped around each other.

Ming Sheng has complained about being tired, retiring early to Kieran’s bed to sleep. 

Unpacking the numerous clothes he’d bought from the department stores, Kieran placed them in neat little piles. Eventually, with everything unpacked he went to put his clothing away into his closet.

The little red duffel bag seemed overstuffed, as if Ming Sheng was afraid to pull the things out of his bag. Kieran tried to stuff the clothing into Ming Sheng’s bag, try as he might he couldn’t fit everything inside it. Tipping the bag over onto its side, he pulled out the junk contained in his bag. 

Loads of scrunched up receipts, paper towels, candy wrappers and a touchpad. Shaking the bag once more, a set of toiletries and a pocket knife fell out. 

Again, Kieran tried stuffing the clothing back into the bag. No good,it wouldn’t fit, like something was blocking the base of the bag.

Frustrated, Kieran dug deep into the bag, only to pull out a small yellow bottle.

“Ming Sheng.” Kieran shook Ming Sheng’s shoulder, disrupting him from his peaceful nap. 

“Why are you taking prenatal vitamins?” 

Ming Sheng shot up from the bed, almost hitting Kieran in the head in the process.

“I’m pregnant.” Ming Sheng blurted out, still woozy from sleep.

“Oh. Does Nathan know about it?” 

“It’s not his.” Ming Sheng mumbled. “I’m tired. Let me go to bed.” 

“If not him then who?” Kieran questioned.

Kieran placed a hand on Ming Sheng’s shoulder, the touch comforting Ming Sheng. He hadn’t intended on telling Kieran about their baby, but he figured now would be good time. Kieran might’ve been young, but all Omegas shared the same parental instincts and the need to nurture. 

“It’s your baby Kieran.” He sighed, looking straight into Kieran’s eyes.

The look he recurved hadn’t been one of gentle understanding or affection, but of confusion and frustration. Kieran’s delicate brow knitted together in an unsightly frown, the Omega recoiling from Ming Sheng. 

“What... I-“ Kieran began, hunched over with his back to Ming Sheng. “Get an abortion.” 

The sky seemed to crash down on Ming Sheng. At once, his mouth felt like cotton, heart slamming in his chest. He tried to reach out to Kieran, only to have him pull away. 

“But, we can make it work. Having a kid won’t change anything.” Ming Sheng stammered, hands pressed down firmly on his belly. 

He could feel movement, the quickening of his first child as she pushed against him. 

“Yes it damn well will. I’m twenty one. I want to be a mech pilot and go out and see things!”

“But I’ve seen you with kids, you’d make a great dad.” Ming Sheng tried again, a little too stunned for any emotion to color his face.

“A great dad?” Kieran yelled, standing up. “I fucked a random guy in the parking lot of Denny’s last week. I’m not dad material!” 

“Just get a fucking abortion and we can talk.” He added.

“I can’t,” Ming Sheng felt anger bubble beneath his carefully crafted facade. Leaping to his feet, he leaned in dangerously close to Kieran. 

“I’m five fucking months pregnant!” He snarled. 

“Then give it up for adoption!” 

“Don’t tell me to abandon my child!” Ming Sheng’s voice came out more of a growl than human speech. Livid, the Alpha shoved Kieran against the wall, pinning him close.

“Get out.” Kieran said, flatly. “You’re no longer welcome here.”

This time, Ming Sheng didn’t say anything. He packed what little he owned into the duffel bag, walking silently out of Kieran’s dorm. He walked for what seemed like hours, feet dragging against the concrete floor. The world seemed devoid of color, little bean shifting unsteadily in his stomach. She pushed against him with her legs, accidentally hooking a tiny foot under his rib cage.

“It’s okay, little bean. I’ll get you somewhere warm to sleep I promise.” Ming Sheng said, biting back tears. 

He’d gone a little too close to a pack of mutts, the strays snapping at his ankles as they chased him down the road. Ming Sheng ran with stray dogs hot on his heels until he managed to hide away inside a building.

People in the building seemed to ignore him, keeping their distance to the disheveled Alpha. He walked circles in the building, the little bean in his belly fidgeting uncomfortably with every step. 

Finally, he’d made it to the topmost floor; slumping down against the fire escape door. Locked. Filtered sunlight shone through the glass panel, the weak winter sun warming his frigid skin. 

There was no where to go. Kicked out of his only salvation, Ming Sheng was trapped on the streets of Nintura, alone and pregnant. He briefly considered calling his parents and asking them for help, thumb lingering on the call button of his smartphone. 

He stopped, placing the phone down on his lap. What would his parents think, their proud son now reduced to a pregnant and homeless Omega? 

The sun was setting soon, through the crack in the door the sharp bite of air cut into Ming Sheng’s exposed cheeks. He shivered, curling protectively around his rounded belly as he picked himself up. 

Searching around the street corners, Ming Sheng finally chanced across a park bench. Uncomfortably cold, Ming Sheng spread his windbreaker across himself the best he could. Little bean, protected by the warmth of his down jacket, stirred slightly.

As he lay on the park bench, thoughts raced through his head. Where would he go, what would he do and just how long could he afford to sleep tough? Groaning, he turned over on his side. He didn’t want little bean to grow up homeless on the streets on Nintura, abandoned by her father. 

He spent the greater part of the night tossing and turning in his sleep, whimpering from the cold. The chill from before had turned into a frigid gust of wind, numbing his fingers to the cold. Curled into a tight ball around little bean, Ming Sheng shook like a leaf. This, was his life now. There wouldn’t be any more hot showers, comfortable beds or tender kisses. Alone in the park bench in Nintura, Ming Sheng slept.


	10. Hanger Bay - End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape, violence, implied character death!
> 
> Ming Sheng tries to steal food, and ends up losing more than he intends to lose.
> 
> Welp, we're done with Hanger Bay for now. Time to move to the Half-Hitch!

Ming Sheng wandered, feeling the painful dig of Little Bean in his ribs as she shifted uncomfortably in him. His head hurt, every muscle in his body screaming for him to stop. Tired, so tired as he tried to find a comfortable resting place as the sun set on the streets of Daze. 

How long had he been wandering like that? He couldn’t remember. Ever since he’d been kicked out of Kieran’s place, he’d been left to fend for himself, scavenging for food to feed his growing pup. Hunger pains wracked his fragile body, the leer of Alphas on the streets beckoning him with their lewd calls. 

It didn’t matter if he were an Alpha by birth, his genetic makeup didn’t matter when in the face of the milky stench emanating from his glands. In Nintura there were laws and rules and modest clothing designed to protect him from the onslaught of sexual harassment launched at him, but in Daze, he was alone. Truly, a piece of meat hurled at the wolves, Ming Sheng was left to fend for himself as his new role as an Omega.

Perhaps it would come as no surprise that no business would rent to Omegas, especially a pregnant and unmated one. Coming up with flimsy excuses such as pheromones, lying about capacity, flat out refusal or even sexual harassment, Ming Sheng soon found himself pregnant and alone, unused to his new role in society. Not even the stupid card in his wallet helped, they’d take a look at Ming Sheng’s identity card and scoffed, their eyebrows raising as they picked up his milky scent.

Time after time Ming Sheng had been thrown out of every hostel or hotel he’d tried to rent, all with progressively weaker excuses. In the end, he’d simply decided on sleeping on the streets, using his windbreaker to cover himself for shelter. More than once he’d been woken up by some lecherous Alpha trying to cop a feel of him, though a quick punch typically took care of matters like that. 

Ming Sheng knew that there were Omega shelters designed for ‘them’, places where he could go to get refuge for the night, but he refused to go. Something still burned within him, be it an Alpha’s characteristic sense of pride or the simple refusal to not be labelled as an Omega, Ming Sheng did not go. 

Soon, he thought to himself, he’d be able to find a hostel that would take Omegas – be it for the right amount of cash in his ever-dwindling bank account, or he’d be able to find someone who’d take him in where he could have bean. Maybe after that he’d even be able to get back into school and claim his right place as an Alpha, marry some Omega and put this child thing all behind him. 

For a moment Ming Sheng had thought to phone his parents, begging for money that he so desperately needed. His fingers hovered on the touchpad of his smartphone, watching the dial screen display. 

“Mom?” Ming Sheng tried to push aside the pain in his voice.

“Sheng? What’s the matter? You haven’t called in a while.”

“I-“ Ming Sheng began. 

God, where should he even start? As much as he needed the money, pride nagged at him. How would he ever be able to face his parents again? After what had happened, getting tossed out onto the streets unceremoniously like a cheap whore? 

“I need money.” He replies, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. 

“But why? Don’t you get enough as an intern? You’re a mechanic, right? Why do you need the money?”

“You see I’m-“ Ming Sheng paused again, feeling the unsettling prick of tears in the corner of his eyes. He didn’t like this, not one bit at all.

“I’m…” A kick from Bean, reminding him of his past mistakes.

How would he even begin to describe what had happened to him?

“I’m what? You’ll need to speak a lot clearer than this, Sheng baby.” 

A passing Alpha stops to holler at him, dangling out his car as he waggles his tongue at Ming Sheng. Ming Sheng returns with a middle finger.

“I’ll be fine.” Was the curt reply, before Ming Sheng puts the phone down. 

Breathing in, then out, Ming Sheng tries to force back the overwhelming flood of tears threatening to spill forth from his eyes. He was not ready for this; this was all too soon. He could still hear the sound of his mother’s voice in the distance, calling out to him and asking if he were alright. No, he kept his mouth shut, sliding the end call symbol on his phone.

No good, he had to do this himself. Still, he would do it, and he would do it for Bean. Pressing a hand to his stomach he tries to quell the movement within him, feeling a soft kick against his palm as Bean struggled against her fleshy confines. The sun was setting soon, and Ming Sheng would have to find a place to rest before all the homeless Betas and Alphas took residence under the Dazean bridge. 

Ming Sheng had managed to arrive early, quickly picking out a spot for himself to rest under. Wet, covered in mold and mildew, the grungy interior seemed a stark contrast to the glitz and glamour of the city, but it’d do. A place to rest his head away from the lecherous Alphas in his new life as an omega was all he needed, Ming Sheng spreading out his dirty windbreaker under him. 

His stomach growled, hunger pangs reminding him of his lack of food. He’d thought of looking for something to eat, but what little money he had left had to be kept for a hostel for Bean. Ignoring the pain in his belly, Ming Sheng tosses and turns in his makeshift bed, trying to stifle Bean’s movement within him. 

“I know Bean, I know. There isn’t any food now, but there will be tomorrow. I promise.” Ming Sheng coos, rubbing his belly as he feels a weak kick from her. 

He closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep, hard with a full mind and an empty stomach, but he manages. 

Ming Sheng wasn’t sure of the name of this district when he entered it, all that it seemed even worse than Daze. Drug addicts laid about trying to hawk their stolen wares, the crack of gunshots peppered the mess of loud music, prostitutes calling out for their customers and car alarms. Ming Sheng slipped his hands in his pockets, trying to make himself as unobtrusive as possible, but he stuck out like a sore thumb with his mech academy windbreaker. 

Again, the hooting and hollering of Alphas could be heard, some beckoning, some outright threatening him with threats of rape or assault, the Alphas seemingly taking a sick sense of joy from tormenting him. Still, for the sake of Bean, Ming Sheng pressed on. 

It’d taken him a few minutes to find a store that seemed somewhat unguarded, a bodega with a misspelled sign; Charlee’s Convenience store, with a fading sign half propped up by a crowbar, the outsides covered in piss, rut and dirt. Giving a cursory look over, the windows of the store seemed to be bolted down with steel bars over the windows, barring the hopes of a window B&E. Moving to the back of the store, Ming Sheng tried to test the locks on the door. 

It’d been locked of course, but the lock presented to him was a simple springbolt lock, a lock that all mechs used. He’d learnt how to pick and disassemble them on his first day as a mechanic, using noting but a metal bar. 

Looking around, Ming Sheng spots a small metal spoon on the floor – while not perfect, it’d do if Ming Sheng wanted to break in. Using his teeth to straighten out the spoon, Ming Sheng gets to work, slowly picking apart the cheap lock with his hands. 

It’d only taken three minutes to crack the lock, the mechanism springing apart and falling to his feet as he kicked it aside, cautiously cracking open the door. Smelling like a headshop in the middle of Summer, Ming Sheng choked back the Alpha pheromones as he moved forwards, using his cellphone as a light. 

Food, fresh food or canned food, anything would do for Ming Sheng as he combed the racks of the convenience store, hastily dumping cans into his backpack. He moves through the shelves, dropping whatever he can get until his backpack is full. Satisfied, he makes his way out to the exit, trying not to make too much noise. 

The alarm takes him by surprise. Shrill and piercing, it stops him in his tracks, the cans in his overstuffed backpack spilling out and clattering to the floor. For a moment, Ming Sheng is overtaken by a blind panic, heart thumping furiously in his chest as he stands, frozen in place.

Shit… he tried to summon the courage to run, but his legs didn’t seem to want to move. There he remained, stuck to the ground like a deer in headlights as the alarms blared in his head. 

Rustling, rustling of clothing and the creaking of doors indicated the store’s occupants had been home, unlike what Ming Sheng had assumed. Panic coursed through his blood as Ming Sheng tried to stumble out the door, only to be met with a punch to the gut. 

The person who’d punched him in the gut weighed a ton, tackling him to the ground with his size. Immediately Ming Sheng pulled his arms out to shield his belly from the floor, providing a barrier in-between the ground and Bean. His face hit the cool, steel floor with a think, splitting his lip open. Ming Sheng spat out blood, whipping around and punching the man in the face as hard as he could. 

No good, Ming Sheng’s strike was weak from a lack of food and sleep, merely grazing the man’s cheek. The man growled, grabbing hold of Ming Sheng’s wrists and pinning them to the ground, breath hot and heavy on his ear. 

“Gotcha, you little shit.” He snarls into Ming Sheng’s ear, the foul scent of Alpha pheromones in his blood. Acrid and like motor oil, the scent burned at his nose and forced him to turn away. 

“Let me go!” Ming Sheng yells, struggling helplessly in his grip as he floundered around weakly.

“Oh no I’m not. I’ve just about had it with these little punks coming into my shop and taking what’s mine.” He sneers, before clamping his hands down tight on Ming Sheng’s throat. 

He backhands Ming Sheng across his face, hard enough for him to see stars. Spitting out blood, Ming Sheng groans, his vision blurring as oxygen deprivation begins to set in. Another scent intertwines with the foul smell of an aggressive Alpha, this one the sweet and milky scent of a pregnant mother. 

For a moment, the man does a double take, sniffing the air with disbelief. Then the sneer widens, and Ming Sheng can feel hands working their way up his shirt. 

“Caught a live one huh, didn’t I? What’s this? No mating mark, I see. Just my luck, I think I catch a little shit trying to rob me blind but I come back to this.” He adds, the sneer turning lecherous. Hands roam their way up Ming Sheng’s sides, coming to rest on his swollen belly. 

“Pregnant too? Hah, I should’ve known. Third rate whore no Alpha wants after they got pumped and dumped. Today’s my lucky day.” 

Ming Sheng shakes his head, a low growl in the back of his throat as he struggled to break free from him, but the man keeps a hand wrapped tight around Ming Sheng’s neck, the other one reaching for his belt.

Ming Sheng was tied to a shelf, before his clothes were unceremoniously ripped off, revealing the swollen belly underneath. All of his clothing, torn to shreds by the Alpha’s bitterly sharp claws, leaving red welts from where his claws cut through skin in a careless attempt to disrobe him. 

“Let. Go. Of. Me!” Ming Sheng yells, still fighting viciously against the Alpha. 

Smirking, the Alpha doesn’t reply, instead punching Ming Sheng in the gut, hard enough for the young Alpha to see stars. Coughing, Ming Sheng instead tries to kick him instead, but the Alpha merely grabs hold of his leg, slamming down hard on his stomach with his knee. 

Bean kicked in protest; her fragile body jostled around uncomfortably by the brute. Instinctively, Ming Sheng tried to curl into a ball to protect her, hissing angrily as the man continued to assault him. Pained purrs intermingled with his Alpha reflexes as he tried to fight the man off, rising to a full-blown roar – just as he finds the man’s underwear stuffed into his mouth. 

“That’s right bitch. Shut the fuck up and let me fuck you. It’s going to be the last thing you fucking see.” He growls, his erection hard and ready for Ming Sheng. 

Now weakened from being beaten, Ming Sheng can only glare at him. His eyes gleam with a barely restrained rage, red from bloodshot eyes. He can feel the man prying his legs apart and he resists with all his internal strength, only to feel a punch land on his ribs this time. 

There’s a crack, and Ming Sheng’s mouth contorts in a silent scream as he feels his rib crack under the pressure of the punch, coughing as the wind is knocked from him. Squirming, he tries to pull himself into a tight ball, feeling Bean squirm within him. 

‘Hurt, he’d hurt Bean.’ Ming Sheng thought to himself, the pheromones running wild inside of him as he tries to pull himself free from the shelves. Try as he might, the bindings are just too tight as the man continues to beat into him, further cracking the fragile ribs of his chest. 

Blood pools in his mouth, soaking the man’s underwear as he’s beat, vision turning black for a few seconds when he lands a slap to his cheeks. He can feel the man’s hardness, pushing and pressing against his folds. 

Ming Sheng continues to struggle, yelling into the cloth as the man’s weight presses uncomfortably on him. 

The stench, the pressure, the overwhelming pain as he pushed himself onto Ming Sheng’s already broken ribs, before he feels his hands around his neck once more. 

The man’s cock is like hot rod of steel, heated till red and boiling as it pushes its way inside of him. Alien, prodding and unrelenting, the man’s cock rearranges his insides as he fucks Ming Sheng, grunts of pleasure emanating from his throat as he pins Ming Sheng down. 

Ming Sheng’s muscles burn, struggling against the man as he fucks ruthlessly into Ming Sheng. He tries to kick at him once again, but the man’s combined weight alongside the searing pain in his ribs renders his punches and kicks impotent. 

Eventually Ming Sheng is exhausted, turning his head to the side as he distracts himself with other thoughts. The pain in between his legs soon fades into a dull ache as Ming Sheng’s mind wanders to the nights in Kieran’s dorm, thinking about him as the man presses his full weight onto him. Hands wander down his sides, sharp nails roughly cutting into skin as the man delivers yet another slap; but to Ming Sheng, he only felt the caress of wind against his cheek as he drove Kananpoika. 

His resistance begins to fade, his mouth filling with blood with every slap, every punch to the gut and every thrust inside of him. The man is nearing his climax, his breathing speeding up as the slap of skin against skin, Ming Sheng’s natural lubrication mixed with blood. There’s an iron-like scent in the air, Ming Sheng’s vision blurring out as the man presses even harder on his throat. 

Sleepy… Ming Sheng felt sleepy. He was cold, so cold from being stripped naked and laid across the metal floor. But of what? The metal floor of Kananpoika as Kieran and him fucked, two bodies becoming one, a pleasant slip and slide of flushed skin against skin. Damnit, Ming Sheng was never sleepy during sex, but this one time, he just felt like closing his eyes. Something pools in his mouth, stuffed shut by something, but it tastes like copper or red rust.   
Ming Sheng breathes, sucking in oxygen into his lungs, but the object around his neck didn’t let his chest expand. It pressed down on his chest, keeping his hold on Ming Sheng’s body. Blurry, Ming Sheng couldn’t keep his eyes open any further, feeling something warm and slimy pool inside of him, before a sharp and searing pain pushes into the front of his brain. 

Its large, and Ming Sheng tries to pull away from it reflexively. His body just isn’t built to take the knot, the swelling at the base of the man’s penis pushing past his cunt as it rips through sensitive tissue. 

Pain, more pain cutting through his psyche as Ming Sheng struggles to stay awake. Everything felt like a syrupy liquid now, his limb moving through molasses as he feels the clamp around his neck tightening. 

He would take a nap now, a nap would make the pain fade away. Feeling the last remnants of consciousness slip from him, Ming Sheng falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
